There's an end for every story
by CalleighJ
Summary: What dark secret Emily's mother is hiding from her for so many years? Will she be able to face the truth? On the other side, Reid will meet someone new. Someone that maybe, he should've never meet...
1. Hopeless

**There's an end for every story**

**Summary: What dark secret Emily's mother is hiding from her for so many years? Will she be able to face the truth? On the other side, Reid will meet someone new. Someone that maybe, he should've never meet. Both profilers' lives seem different, yet so far they ignore that they share something in common. For one of them that thing will be the best but for the other, it'll be the worst...**

**Author's note: This story takes place in the season 7 finale. The story shows two different point of views. Reid and Prentiss. Both point of views are two different stories that I've put together. Prentiss will explore her past, dig up ugly family's secrets and she will have to make the hardest decision of her life. While Reid will consider a different future. And they both will experience something unexpected... Love.**

**...Just to be clear, the romance in this story is not with another OC. I was interested of writing something about Prentiss past and about Reid... let's say vulnerability.**

**I hope you'll enjoy my new story as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Criminal Minds! CBS does.**

**Happy reading everyone! - Sorry for my mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Hopeless**

It was that kind of day where everything seemed perfect. A wonderful weather for any family outdoor activities. Yeah, everything seemed perfect. But on early morning, the BAU profilers had been called by the detective Jake O'Neil from Edwardsville, Illinois. A family had been murdered the night before. After that Garcia had briefed them on the case,the team had all headed to the jet except for the blond tech agent who as usual stayed in Quantico.

Emily couldn't believe that something as horrible had happened to this family on a such a wonderful day like that. Derek and she had been sent on the crime scene by Hotch at their arrival at the police station of Edwardsville. Carefully looking where she was stepping, she wondered herself to what type of killer they were dealing with. The brunette glanced the messy bedroom of the parents. There was blood everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling to the four walls, even the back of the door. A factor that indicated her a disorganized personality. _A crime as violent as this one had probably been committed by someone subjects to temper tantrums_, she thought. She gave a look to Morgan and noticed something was bothering him judging by the way he was standing and the frown in his face.

As Emily came closer to him to ask what he was thinking about, Derek's eyes went to his partner to the parent's bed. ''Something's wrong.'' He simply answered as he walked out the parents bedroom to reach another room. She followed him as well as they came into a teenage girl's room. Like in the previous one, blood was generously covering the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Both agents were glancing at all this mess trying not to step into a pool of blood. Emily sighed as she came closer to the bed. _This crime was the most violent_, she thought. This girl had been targeted. The key to learn more about their suspect was that girl. The dark haired female agent finally gave a nod in agreement to her partner knowing that something was clearly wrong. Although she had not the slightest idea what it could be.

Emily turned around to face the detective O'Neil who came with them while the rest of the team had stayed at the police station's headquarter. ''Was there any DNA left on the scene?'' She'd asked him glancing the girl's stuff onto the desk. Prentiss' eyes went back to the bald detective as he shook his head negatively. There were numbers all over the room indicating different evidences. The dark haired woman shot a look to one of the numerated proof on the floor. The footprint of a shoe. Raising her eyes from the evidence, she looked out O'Neil again and frown. ''Have you managed to work something out from this?'' She pointed out throwing a look at the footprint.

O'Neil's eyes went to the female profiler to the floor. His green emerald eyes seemed confused as if he hadn't understood her. He ran the back of his chubby hand over his sweaty forehead and breathed loudly by his nostrils. He finally gave a nod in agreement to Prentiss. Morgan turned to reach them within few steps and furrowed his brow waiting an answer from the Detective. ''For now, we only got the shoe size. We'll have the model after the expertises.'' He claimed in a confident tone. As Derek Morgan gave a nod in agreement to O'Neil, he shot a look at her partner. The brunette furrowed her brow a nodded too.

After an half hour, the detective and both profilers headed downstairs to walk out the house. O'Neil grabbed his cell phone out of one of his holster attached to his waist belt. As he walked away to speak with one of his colleague, Morgan and Prentiss shot a look around themselves. The neighborhood sounded still even though there was few onlookers and journalists on the street. This was that kind of neighborhood where you wanted to live because it looked safe. Prentiss frowned as a shiver ran through her body.

* * *

**_**Flashback**_**

_''Emily?'' A dark haired woman called her from a spacious home office. ''Emily? Can you come over here, sweetie?'' The woman raised her voice as a young woman stood on the threshold of the office. Her hazel eyes looked disappointed life if she knew what the other woman would say. ''I'm sorry honey, I have someone very important to meet for lunch. I'll make it up to you tonight, okay? Tell me which restaurant would you like to go?'' The dark haired woman said as Emily let out a loud sigh._

_''It's okay mom. You don't have to.'' The young Emily Prentiss answered to her mother. She crossed her arms and looked away. ''Do you have something else to tell me?'' The young brunette asked with an annoying tone. Elizabeth, her mother, shot a sad look to her daughter and after few awkward seconds she shook her head as Emily turned around and walked away._

**_**End of flashback**_**

* * *

**(Edwardsville headquarter)**

The agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and the detective Jake O'Neil made their way into the police station as they headed to a table in the back o f the bullpen area. The team sat around the table discussing about the case. O'Neil caught up the agent Aaron Hotchner with a look as he made him a head sign. Hotch took his serious look as he reached the detective and furrowed his brow. ''When the profile will be done?'' O'Neil asked with an inquiring tone.

The supervisor team member took few seconds to answer. ''We'll get it done before noon.'' He replied as the detective gave him a nod in agreement, satisfied. O'Neil turned around and headed to his office as Hotch joined back the team. ''Have you found anything?'' He asked to Morgan and Prentiss.

Morgan took an empty seat across from Rossi as he shared a look with the brunette. ''No DNA left on the scene but there was a footprint of a shoe in a pool of blood.'' Prentiss started as she spread few crime scene pictures on the table to find the one she was talking. She grabbed the photo of a bloody footprint shoe and showed it to the team. Prentiss repeated what O'Neil had said to her in the victims' house. Hotch gave her a nod in agreement.

''The crime was pretty messy. Probably only a disorganized personality would act like that.'' Spencer Reid pointed out glancing at one picture he had in hands. The photo showed the young teenage girl lying down on her back in her bed. Her throat had been slashed as her internal organs spewed out of her body. ''The man who did this was very angry.'' The genius added as he shared a look with everyone.

''How did the suspect manage to operate with one victim without being noticed by another family member?'' Rossi asked in an inquiring tone. ''The suspect had a partner.'' He stated sure of himself as the others nodded. The old profiler took a random picture from the pile on the table. This was the room of the older daughter. A college girl was laid on her back of her bed and had the same injuries as her young sister. Rossi squinted as he took the photo of the parent's room. He tilted his head looking out the photo Reid had still in hands. ''He hasn't been as violent with the father.'' He popped out sounding surprised.

''It's not the only weird thing.'' JJ started as she took the photo that Rossi had and the one of the youngest daughter Reid had in hand. She dropped them on the middle of the table and looked up. ''They both have closed eyes. Usually when a killer closes the eyes of its victims, it's because he's remorseful.'' She frowned as she took a daze look. ''Either we have more than one suspect, either we have only one suspect suffering of a severe dissociative identity disorder.''

''I don't think the suspect has a DID. The track of the partner is more likely.'' Morgan began and took a gulp of his coffee. ''They were both angry at women. They probably killed the father only to do their work without being disturbed. If we compare the three crimes of the females, the mother's was the less violent.'' As he paused and shared a look with his partners, he took another gulp. ''Maybe the suspects were angry at only two family members, the daughters.'' When he stopped, Prentiss took back the word.

''That makes sense.'' She exclaimed with big eyes. ''But what about the remorse. One of the suspect clearly experienced remorses to them.'' The brunette laid her back against her chair and crossed her arms. She didn't know why she saw once again the same flashback she'd had at the victims' house. She wondered why she was remembering it now during this case. When she shook the memory off, Hotch was looking at her with a concerned look. She pretended she hadn't seen him and looked away. Nobody except Hotch had noticed how strange Prentiss had just act.

Hotch kept on listening his colleagues while giving subtle looks at Prentiss. He couldn't tell why he knew something seemed bothering the brunette but she behaved exactly like the months before Ian Doyle killed her. She hadn't started eating her nails again but her look was elsewhere and seemed a bit afraid or confused, the dark haired supervisor couldn't tell for sure.

As noon came, the profilers settle their stuff to begin giving the profile. Officers, detectives and some other technicians were placed in the bullpen and waited the FBI agents to start talking. Each profilers spoke at their turn describing both suspects as two white males aged in the thirties. ''These suspects share the same psychosis but at a different level.'' Hotch stated with a serious look. ''The suspects we're looking for are very dangerous and probably armed. They won't hesitate to kill anybody who will try to stopped them. One of them is more protective toward the other suspect which made us think of two men coming from the same family or two friends who grew up together.'' Hotch explained as a bunch of detectives and officers were taking notes.

''The suspects have a criminal record, at least one them has one.'' Rossi took back the speech gesturing with his hands. ''They only killed once for now, but the violence in this crime shows us that they won't wait very long to try to kill again.''

''Usually, crimes as violent as this one are not decreasing but it will rather increased very rapidly.'' Dr. Reid stated to everyone with the tone he had when he was explaining one of his statistics.

After a twenty minutes, the profilers had gave their profile to the local police and went back to their designated table. They had to wait the end of the day to finally get the model of the shoe's footprint. O'Neil made his way to the profilers with a document in his hand. ''You have the model?'' Morgan asked him as O'Neil moved his hand up and down and dropped the papers on the table.

''It's a Gucci black leather model made in Italy and it's also quite expensive.'' O'Neil shared with the agents as they all gave a nod of understanding. ''You think you can ask to your technician to find out who bought that model?''

Morgan sighed with a smile on the corner of his mouth. ''Anything you want to know she will find out.'' The black profiler informed him as he took his cell phone in his back pocket and hit a number in speed dial. The phone rang few times as he laid his phone on speaker onto the table.

''Empress of knowledge! Say your request gorgeous mortal.'' She exclaimed one of her famous greetings.

''Hey baby girl, you're on speaker!'' Morgan greeted her at his turn. ''I need you to search who bought a specific model of shoes.'' He said as the blond asked him which model. ''It's a Gucci black leather shoe.'' He repeated what O'Neil said few minutes ago.

Agents heard her typing on her keyboard. ''I can tell where your suspect didn't buy it.'' She said as Reid asked her why. ''Because there is no store who sold that kind of shoes in Manchester.'' She explained and let out a sighed.

''Where's the closest store?'' Prentiss demanded to the blond tech. ''Maybe one of the suspect bought his shoes away from Manchester to blur his track or he's simply not from here.'' She said but couldn't resume because Garcia cut her off.

''Actually there's two more thing I can tell you for sure. First, one of the men you're looking for is older than fifty and secondly, the closest place where you can buy that shoe model is in Florence.'' She paused as Prentiss took back the speech sounding surprised and confused at the same time. Hotch shot her another concerned look.

''You mean Florence... In Italy?'' She asked to Garcia with widened eyes. Garcia confirmed and added that the suspect could either bought it online and there will be a trace somewhere or he went to Italy to buy his pair of Gucci shoes. ''So one of the suspect has a very well paid job.'' She elaborated looking up at her partners.

''Garcia, can you make a list of all the men who bought this model of shoes online? For those who bought it in Italy, there must be a trace of their name too. The suspect probably used a credit card.'' Hotch ordered to the blond tech.

''I'm on it, sir!'' She replied to his boss and cut off the conversation by pushing a button with her pink pen.

* * *

**(Three days later...)**

As nothing seemed to tie in with this case, O'Neil came toward the profilers sitting at a table in the back of the police station and took a deep breath. ''There's no progress since two days, I can't let you waste your time doing nothing.'' He began and ran a hand on his bald skull. ''You should go back to Quantico. If we have new informations, we'll call you back.'' As he finished his sentence, Hotch reached him and shook his hand. ''Thank you for coming. We have your profile now. It should be easier.'' Hotch gave him a nod in agreement and added that they could always come back to help them. O'Neil quickly nodded and waved the profilers at the table as he turned around and walked away.

Hotch turned himself to face his team. ''I'll inform myself to know when the jet can be available.'' The dark haired man said with his serious look. ''Keep your phone close...'' He said speaking to everyone. ''I'll call you when it'll be time to go.'' Thereupon, he took his stuff and walked away in O'Neil's office to fix some details of the report he'll have to do back in Quantico.

The team eyed each other wordlessly. ''Who's hungry?'' Rossi let out as he checked his watch on his wrist indicating eleven am. The profilers nodded and stood up as they stepped out of the Law Enforcement Center of Edwardsville. ''Any idea where we can go eat?'' Rossi asked to his teammates. As JJ indicated there was a small coffee shop down the street, they nodded and started to walk.

Entering the cafe, they chose a table and each took a seat. After fifteen minutes, Reid stood up and went toward the counter to buy himself a coffee. As he approached the counter, he stared at the different signboards. What he didn't see was that someone was standing in front of him. Watching the scene from their table, the profilers started to laugh when Reid ran into a woman. He looked so clumsy and kept saying to the brunette that he was sorry. As the young dark haired woman burst out laughing, she let out a ''You're so sweet!'' She laid her hand on Reid's arm and removed it as the cashier gave her her coffee. Spencer eyed the woman walking out of the cafe and then his eyes met those of his friends. They were all glancing at him trying not to burst out laughing.

As he reached them after grabbing his coffee, Prentiss couldn't help herself and let out a ''You're so sweet!'' on a flirting tone and ran her hand along Reid's arm. Everyone chuckled as Reid awkwardly took his seat and smiled.

An half hour passed before Hotch finally called them from Rossi's phone. The Italy-American man took his cell phone and put it on his ear. ''Hotch.'' ... ''Okay, we're on our way.'' As he hung up his phone and pocketed it back he added ''Boss says we're wheels up in thirty.'' The profilers nodded and stood up exiting the cafe and heading back to the Law Enforcement Center to get their bags.

**...So that was the first chapter. What did you think?**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	2. Unexpected comeback

**There's an end for every story**

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts!**

**I feel a little stupid, in the last chapter I said it wasn't a Reid/OC Prentiss/OC... because I thought OC meant the charaters of the show... but IT IS a Reid/Prentiss/OC. I'm not used of all the fanfiction terms! So sorry for the confusion!**

**I hope you'll enjoy that second chapter !**

**I do not own Criminal Minds!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Unexpected comeback**

**(Quantico – 3 months later)**

Morgan and JJ entered the conference room, both with a coffee in their hands. When the blond noticed Hotch wasn't in the room, she shot a questioning look to Garcia asking her where their supervisor was. ''I'm here.'' A male voice said behind Morgan and JJ. As everyone took a seat, Hotch nodded to Garcia. ''We can start, Garcia.'' He ordered and took the tablet in front of him.

Garcia took the tiny remote and pressed the power button as an image of a four-member family scrolled on the flat-screen. ''Stephen and Maureen Brady and their children, Cara and Kevin were murdered in their house. Each victim has been killed in their respective room. When she pushed a button on the remote, a different picture appeared on the screen. The killing of the parents. ''Stephen Brady was killed by a shotgun blast at close range at the top back of his head like his twelve years old son, Kevin. The mother, Maureen, and the daughter, Cara, were stabbed to death. The suspect cut their throat after-death.'' She explained to the profilers and as she finished talking, she heard Reid scratching his throat.

''That's two different MO.'' The genius stated and shared a look with his teammates.

Morgan gave him a tiny eyebrow-raise and finished Reid's phrase, ''...For two different killers.'' The dark skinned profiler scrutinized the crime scene pictures on his tablet. ''Did they know who find the victims?'' He asked to Garcia and cocked his head still staring at the photos.

''Stacy Allen, a friend of Cara. She and the victim was supposed to go to school together.'' The blond tech began to answer as Prentiss interrupted her asking her how Cara's friend got into the house. ''The door was ajar.'' She replied. The brunette gave a nod of approval.

The agents turned their head toward Hotch and waited after him to give them orders. ''Dave, Reid and JJ, go to the Law Enforcement Center and start the victimology. Morgan, Prentiss and I will proceed to the crime scene. We'll take the SUVs.'' After he gave his directions, he stood up and darted out of the room followed by Morgan and Prentiss. Not long after, the three other profilers headed out of the conference room.

* * *

**(Law Enforcement Center of Washington, DC)**

Rossi, Reid and JJ made their way into the local police station and reached the head officer, who had called them this very morning. The blond detective smiled at them federal agents and shook Rossi's hand. ''I thought you're team was bigger.'' The officer said to Rossi as he shot a look at both Reid and JJ.

''The others are already on the field.'' The older profilers stated as the detective nodded and introduced himself as the detective Harry Thomas. Rossi cocked his head in approval. ''Supervisory special agent David Rossi and this is my co-workers supervisory special agent Jennifer Jarreau and the doctor Spencer Reid.'' Rossi introduced them as both younger profilers waved at Thomas. ''Where can we put our stuff and work?'' Rossi asked to the detective.

''I set a room for you.'' He replied and started to walk heading to a small conference room, away from all the cacophony of the bullpen area. ''It should be easier for you to focus without all these noises. Let me know if you need anything.'' He said and as he closed the door behind him, a silence hovered the room. The federal agents started to settle their stuff and eventually started working on the victimology.

JJ reached a translucent board and brought it back closer to the round table. There was already few crime scene pictures stuck on it. The rest of the photos were spread out on the table. ''That's a pretty neighborhood.'' JJ stated looking at one of the photo on the board.

''It is.'' Rossi approved. ''... And one thing that might help us is that in that kind of neighborhood, everyone knows everyone. Someone might have seen something out of place. We should call Garcia to ask her what kind of relation the Brady's maintained with their neighbors.'' He cause and grabbed his cell phone to dial the blond tech number.

* * *

**(Crime scene)**

Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss stepped into the house followed by the detective Andrew Phillips, Thomas's teammate. ''Thank you for coming. We're overflowed with work and plus, we have an important lack of effective this week.'' Phillips thanked and shook each profiler's hand.

''I understand.'' Hotch began. ''It's our job to help you. As he explained, Phillips made his way to the first floor to show the rooms to the federal agents. On their left was the parents bedroom and farther, was the room of Cara, fifteen years old, and across from the teenage girl was the room of Kevin, twelve years old. The dark haired leader stepped into the parents room, while Prentiss went into Kevin's and Morgan walked into Cara's room. Hotch came closer to the bed and grabbed his tablet to help him to know how the parents were placed. The father was lying on his stomach, he never saw the shot coming. It was completely different for the mother, she wasn't lying down. Maureen Brady was curled up in fetal position, she had faced the killer unlike his husband, Stephen Brady. The next photo that Hotch took, showed Maureen's body covered with several cuts. They were almost all superficial except one at her abdomen. The dark haired profiler noticed that in the legist report, it was noted that Maureen was dead due to a significant bleeding and took three to five minutes to die. Hotch furrowed his brow, thinking about something, _''The suspect have had to wait at least three minutes to slash the victim's throat. It could be the signature of the UnSubs.''_ When agent Hotchner reached the wardrobe, he heard

a male voice coming from another room. ''Hotch!''

**Meanwhile...**

Prentiss walked into the boy's room and started to examine everything surrounding her. As his father, the boy got shot at the head, like an execution. There was a big difference about the father's killing and the boy's, one hadn't face the killer. The boy did. An interesting fact in the legist report caught Prentiss's attention. According to the medical examiner, both male was awake before the shotgun blast. She continued to slide her index finger on the screen of her tablet but nothing else seemed as interesting. She looked up, staring the bed and started thinking about a theory, ''The fact that the suspects woke their victims up could be part of their signatures.'' The brunette decided to join back Hotch and darted out of the boy's room. As she passed in front of the teenage girl's room, without even looking at her, Morgan called her. ''Hey Prentiss, check this!'' She wondered how he knew she was in front of the girl's room then she came in and reached the dark skinned agent.

**Meanwhile...**

Morgan stepped into the girl's room. The bedclothes were all covered with blood. The daughter had similar injuries than her mother. A lot of superficial wounds and one important at her abdomen. The girl took eight minutes to die, then the suspect had cut her throat. The victim was on her bed lying down on her stomach, face turned toward her bedside table with her arm tended in the same direction as her face. When Morgan looked down at the small table, his gaze went to something on the floor. Hearing the steps of his teammate, Emily, he called her. ''Hey Prentiss, check this!'' Without keeping his eyes off of the bottom of the bedside table, he heard his partner coming to his side. He finally raised his eyes to share a look with the brunette and then pointed the floor with his finger. ''What do you see?'' He asked then almost right after, he turned around and looked the police officer who was standing on the threshold of the door. ''Did someone move something here?''

''No.'' The blond haired officer shook his head. ''We took pictures but that is all.'' Morgan nodded to his answer and turned his head sharing a nod in agreement with Prentiss.

''Looks like someone moved this furniture. It could be the victim.'' Prentiss suggested. ''There's a phone on the table. She could have tried to grab it but failed and moved the table instead.'' The brunette caused as her partner pushed the bedside table closer to the bed. Their eyes widened in surprise as they looked each other completely bewildered. ''Is this what I think it is?'' Prentiss let out still trying to convince herself of what she was staring at. This couldn't be a coincidence.

Instead of answering her question, Morgan turned his head toward the door and let out a shriek, ''Hotch!'' The dark skinned profiler leaned down to take a picture with his cell phone and sent it to Garcia asking her to compare it. As he pushed the send button, his supervisor made his way into the room. The dark haired leader reached his teammates within few steps. The agents stared at the floor few seconds, wordlessly then Morgan's phone rang. The profiler grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it. ''You found it, Garcia?''

''Wasn't that hard to find.'' She said and eventually confirmed what Morgan, Prentiss and Hotch thought. ''I've sent you everything you need. It's on your tablet.'' She continued and Morgan thanked her and hung up.

''It's the same!'' Morgan confirmed with a concerned look. ''These UnSubs are way more complex and smarter than we thought. ''This will be a hell of a case!'' He told to his partners as they gave him a nod in agreement.

''We'll join the others at the police station and eventually think of what we should do first.'' Hotch directed and darted out of the room and went downstairs followed by his co-workers.

* * *

**(Local Law Enforcement Center)**

''Did you find something?'' Rossi asked to Hotch who just walked into the conference room accompanied by Morgan and Prentiss. Rossi frowned seeing the face that the agents were making.

''Something wrong?'' Reid demanded at his turn noticing their concern look. The genius put his hands in his pockets and JJ crossed her arms, both young profilers waited an answer from their teammates.

''We sure did!'' Prentiss exclaimed as she grabbed a seat and flopped in her chair. As she was eying Hotch and Morgan, she all of a sudden found herself elsewhere.

_****Flashback****_

_A younger Emily was standing behind a closed door, her mother's office. Trying to listen to her conversation even if usually, she didn't pay much attention about her mother's business phone's conversation. After all, it was always about politic and Emily hated politic. But this conversation was different. When she heard that her mother was talking about her, which she never did when she was speaking with one of her co-workers. Emily stuck her ear against the door to listen. ''Should I tell Emily?'' She then heard a silence hovered the room. The person at the other end was probably talking. ''I know it would make things harder but...'' Another silence. ''So I forget everything and act like if nothing happened?... I just don't understand how I let this happen. I knew that at some point it would've gone wrong but I didn't listen to myself and...'' As another silence hovered the room again, Emily wondered to whom she was talking and especially about what. ''You're right, Emily must never know!'' She heard her mother say._

_''Okay, enough! What the hell is she talking about?'' Emily thought and stormed into the office. When Elizabeth noticed that her daughter was coming, she immediately hung up the phone, without even saying goodbye. Emily decided to act like she didn't just spend the last ten minutes spying on her mother's conversation. ''With whom were you talking? Emily asked casually._

_''Just work, sweetie.'' Elizabeth answered trying to sound normal. Of course Emily didn't believe her mother. She glanced the phone asking her why she had hung up in somebody's face. ''Oh I just put the line on hold.'' She lied. ''Did you have something to ask me?'' Her mother demanded to Emily._

_The young brunette shook her head and stepped out of the office. As she turned the corner, she looked the ID caller of the phone. No line was on hold. Her mother had panicked, she knew it. Her mother was hiding something from her, something about her!_

_****End of flashback****_

Hotch stared at Prentiss with his everything-okay look. The brunette subtly nodded to his boss. She didn't know why she was having all these flashbacks and nightmares. It all began with this case in Edwardsville and since, she was having strange nightmares. The brunette didn't event understand the connection between her flashbacks and the case they've had three months ago. Nevertheless, she shook her bad feelings off her head and started listening her teammates.

''What did you find back there?'' JJ demanded frowning, puzzled. She looked at Morgan who him took his tablet and started to scroll different pictures on the tiny screen with his finger. When he finally found the one he was looking for, he turned his tablet to show it to his co-workers. ''Is this?'' JJ started but gave up too stunned.

The agents kept staring the picture in disbelief. After all they had seen, this shouldn't surprised them, but they were. On the photo that Morgan had taken at the victim's house, was a little pool of blood. But it wasn't what the profilers found bewildering. It was what was in the middle of the pool of blood, the footprint of a shoe. The footprint of that Gucci shoe they had seen in Edwardsville...

**What did you think? Review please!**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	3. A hell of a coincidence

**There's an end for every story**

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've had so much work to do lately. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A hell of a coincidence! Isn't it?**

An hour had passed since they'd found out that their case in Edwardsville and this one in Washington were related. When they decided to take a little break, Prentiss rushed herself to the coffee table in the back of the bullpen police station. The brunette had another strange flashback about her mother. She thought that maybe a cup of coffee would help. Prentiss took a cup and the coffee pot and started pouring a warm dark liquid in her goblet. The strangest was that she didn't even remember having lived these memories. This looked so real yet she wasn't sure if these returns in the past were fake or real. Her last one kept popping on her mind. What her mother was hiding? What thing she had done that she couldn't tell her? Questions that bothered Prentiss's mind about her flashbacks that she couldn't answer. In deep thought, she completely forgot that she was still pouring the coffee and poured some on her hand. ''Shit!'' She snapped and jerked her hand away. When she started to feel a burn on the back of her hand, Emily made a winced and cursed in her head. She passed her hand under cold water to help relieve the pain, not bothering to clean her mess before.

''Are you okay?'' Hotch asked to the brunette with a concerned voice. He had witnessed all the scene and was really worried about her. He knew something was bothering her and that it started to encroach on her work. ''Want to talk?'' He gently proposed as he put the coffee pot back at its place.

Prentiss bowed her head then looked up to meet her supervisor's gaze. She could tell that Hotch was worried about her. ''I keep having these strange nightmares and flashbacks since three months and I have no idea why. I can't even tell if these are real memories or just some odd stuff I made up.'' She started unsure about what she'd just say. Her boss stared at her few seconds and suddenly took a serious look asking her what were her flashbacks about. ''It's always about my mother.'' She answered and removed her hand away from the water.

''Do you think you could need a few days off, to clear your head?'' Hotch proposed her but the brunette shook her head. ''So all of this started when we were in Edwardsville. Do you think there's something about this case that would have triggered these memories?'' He demanded as the raven haired woman shrugged. ''Maybe you should call your mother and ask her directly.'' He advised her.

''I guess I could give her a call.'' She said whereas she took her cup of coffee and threw the warm dark liquid into the sink. Maybe she didn't need a coffee after all. She shot a look at her supervisor that said _thank you_ and the black haired profiler nodded. ''Think it's time to go back there.'' She said as she turned her head toward the police station conference room. Before getting back into the room, Hotch gently said to Prentiss that she could always come talk to him at anytime. The brunette gave him a smile and Hotch smiled back at her. They both made their way through the bullpen to join back the team.

When they entered, Hotch noticed that Rossi wasn't there. ''Where's Rossi?'' He wondered aloud as he reached the table. Morgan replied that he left fifteen minutes ago saying he had something to check about this case. ''Did he tell you what thing he wanted to check?'' The dark skinned profiler shook his head and Hotch nodded. ''Any progress?''

''Well, since we know that these are clearly the same guys that have murdered that family in Edwardsville, we should look up for other similar crimes in different states. '' Morgan began as he laid his arms on the table and shared a look with his teammates. ''Edwardsville to Washington DC, it's at least five hundred miles apart...''

''Six hundred and seventy-eight miles to be exact.'' Reid corrected his partner who shot him a look that said you-really-know-everything. Reid eventually let Morgan resuming his speech.

''As I was saying, _**more**_ than five hundred miles.'' He raised his voice when he said the word, **more** and paused to look at Reid to see if he would interrupt him again but he didn't. ''I wouldn't be surprise that they've killed elsewhere too.'' Morgan shared his theory with the others who nodded.

''I'll call Garcia.'' JJ announced as she took her phone out of her pocket and walked out the room. Meanwhile, the profilers continued to elaborate different scenarios about the killings. Everyone was sharing their thoughts except Reid who seemed elsewhere, in deep thoughts. The chestnut haired genius was playing with a blue ink pen and was staring at his black converse shoe. He didn't bother to look up Morgan when he called his name twice. It's only when he felt his supervisor's hand on his shoulder that he jumped, breaking him off of his thoughts. The black haired profiler was staring the younger with a daze look.

''What's on your mind, Reid?'' The unit chief, agent Hotchner demanded to the young doctor. Hotch crossed his arms, standing across from Reid. The genius bit the inside of his cheek knowing that he shouldn't think about this. He had no idea why this scene kept popping on his mind. He raised his head and shared an awkward look with his teammates as Hotch was still giving his _what's-up_ look.

''Just that thing that happened back in Edwardsville...'' He decided to stay in the fuzziness and tried to change the subject. He awkwardly scratch his throat and made a bad poker face. Hotch tilted his head asking him what thing had happened. Reid took a deep breath and shook his head telling it wasn't that important. He looked away and bowed his head as he started shaking his left leg. He didn't need to look up to know that his co-workers were still staring at him.

Prentiss narrowed her eyes glancing Reid and as Hotch and Morgan, she wondered why Reid seemed uncomfortable. She'd noticed that he'd tried to change the topic. What could bothered Spencer Reid? She started remembering everything they had done when they were in Edwardsville. As the memories filled her head up, she widened her eyes and a mocking smile played on her lips. ''Awe!'' She exclaimed in a big sigh meaning she knew what Reid was trying to hide from them. ''She really made a good impression on you!'' Prentiss teased him with a derisive eye. ''Eh, didn't she? Swee-eetie!'' She elbowed him teasingly and giggled with Morgan who understood what the brunette was talking.

''Shut up!'' Reid snapped defensively. He wasn't really mad at Emily's remark. In fact, he was more amused. Since he first saw her in that cafe, he couldn't stopped thinking about her. The way he ran into her, the way she had laughed and had touched his arm so softly. He could still remember the smell of her heady spicy raspberry perfume. Her dark messy hair falling down on her shoulders and her big bright hazel eyes. As he finally came back down to earth, he saw JJ taking a seat across from him and fixing him with an amusing look. ''What?'' He looked away, flustered.

JJ smiled and made a sign to Reid to wipe the corner of his mouth. ''Prentiss's right. You're drooling... Thinking about her, don't you?'' Emily, Morgan and JJ laughed as Reid let out a loud exaggerated sigh and looked away.

''Too bad you don't have her number or her name!'' Morgan added friendly. Reid shot him an annoyed look, like if he needed someone to remember the mistake he'd done. The dark skinned agent knew how frustrating it could be to have a crush on a girl that you know nothing about and wake up the next morning swearing because you didn't ask her number. The only difference between both men was that Morgan tend to have sex with the girl and forget to ask her number the morning after. Morgan knew it was just a defensive mechanism to not get into a relationship and he was okay with that.

''Can we go back to our work.'' Hotch said with a serious voice, ending the discussion. As the dark haired man took a seat next to JJ, he noticed Rossi coming back into the room. Hotch shot him an inquiring look when he saw the satisfied face of his partner.

''You look like someone who brings us some good news.'' Morgan commented as he put his hands on the top of his bald head and leaned his back against his chair.

Rossi came nearer the roundtable and shot a satisfied look at his co-workers. ''When we were in Edwardsville, I called one of my good friend who own a shoe store. I'd asked him about the Gucci shoe model three months ago and he'd said that he didn't recognized it.'' He paused as he breathed and resumed. ''He called me earlier to tell me that one of his client had recognized this shoe model which is apparently...'' Rossi got cut off by a ringing phone.

''Sorry.'' JJ grabbed her phone and put it on speaker. ''You got something for us Garcia?'' The blond demanded through the phone and raised her head to look at her teammates.

''Yes, I have something for you guys!'' She stated with a proud voice. ''Actually, the suspect's shoe model is from a...''

Rossi interrupted the technologist expert, ''... Limited edition.'' As he finished his sentence, he noticed that his partners were staring at him with inquiring looks. ''There's only two hundred pairs of this model. ''His teammates were still staring at him looking disbelief. ''What?'' He asked after a minute of silence.

"How did you find out?" Garcia broke the silence while Morgan exchanged an eyebrow-raise with JJ, Prentiss and Reid. She didn't let Rossi answer and resumed, "You may have figured out that it was a limited edition, but I bet you didn't know that one of the holder of this limited edition live at fifteen minutes away from Washington?" She teased him on a friendly tone.

Rossi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Even if I tried to do your job, I could never do as good as you!" He complimented her. He could tell she was smiling at the other end of the phone.

"Awe! Is that your way to tell me that I'm irreplaceable?" She was flattered that Rossi thought that way about her. She wasn't as closed with him as she was with the other, but after five years of working together she bonded a kind of father-daughter relationship with him and they were both okay with this.

"You know we can't replace you Garcia!" JJ added. "So who's this guy and where does he live?" The petite blue-eyed blond asked, getting back their focus on the work.

"His name is Nate Benson. He's forty-eight and he bought this limited shoe edition online with his credit card and guess what?" She said as the profilers tilted their head curious of what she had to say. "Nate Benson went to Wood River about three months ago, just before the family in Edwardsville was murdered. Oh and it's only at twenty minutes away from there." Hotch threw a serious look to his teammates and his gaze went back to the phone. He demanded to the blond tech to send them the address of the man. "Sent on your phone!" She announced. "Call me if you need anything else dear friends!" She hung up.

The federal agents eyed each other silently. Hotch broke the silence when he started giving his directions. "Morgan, Prentiss and Reid, I want you to go interviewing Benson while Dave, JJ and I will dig into his life. Maybe we will find his partner too." He ordered as profilers gave him a nod of understanding.

* * *

**(Alexandria, VA)**

"I think this is it." Reid pointed a big closed wooden fence, through the SUV window. Prentiss, ridding shotgun, turned her head on her right and frowned asking to the genius what he was talking. "The house. It's the third time we pass in this street without seeing Benson's address and it's the only one without an address. So it should be this one." He explained as he saw Morgan giving an eyebrow-raise to the brunette.

"If you say so, pretty boy!" Morgan answered as he made the steering wheel turned to right. He parked the SUV in front of an alley heading to a big wooden fence. As the three agents got out the vehicle, they made their way to the great wooden gate.

Prentiss headed to an intercom on the left side of the fence and pushed a button as she heard a male voice speaking through asking her who she was. "I'm agent Emily Prentiss from the FBI. I'm looking for Nate Benson, is he here?" The brunette asked very calmly. As the male voice didn't answer her back, she eyed her teammates who gave her a nod and laid their hand on their gun. The gate opened just as they were about to go around the property. The federal agents exchanged a frown and carefully made their way through the property. The house was surrounded by trees which made it impossible to see what it looked like from the street. As they approached, a spacious two-story wood-frame house appeared in front of them. "Whoa!" The brunette let out with big eyes. "That is a house!" She eyed Morgan who seemed as stunned as she was by the house style. They headed up to the front porch and just as Prentiss was about to knock, a large wooden door opened. A chestnut haired man stood across from the federal agents.

He smiled at the profilers as he shook Emily's hand. "I am Kurt Patterson. How can I help you?" He gently asked as he stepped aside and invited the agents to come into the house. "You said you were looking for Nate, isn't it?" He narrowed his eyes and patted his two-day's beard. Prentiss gave him a nod in agreement and the chestnut haired man tilted his head. "I'm sorry, Nate's in business trip for the next three days." He replied with an honest desolate tone."But maybe I can help you." He proposed as Morgan nodded and crossed his arms.

"We wanted to ask him few question about the time he went to Wood River three months ago." Reid started as he saw Patterson' eyes widened with horror. The genius frowned thinking they were on a good track. Reid put his hands in his pants pockets and shared a look with his teammates. "Are you okay, Mr. Patterson?" The younger asked.

"Yes. I was just thinking about that thing that happened back there." He said as Morgan tilted his head, frowning. The black skinned profiler demanded him to explain himself and Patterson gave him a nod in agreement. "As you probably know it, Nate is an architect in high demand." He started. "He went to Wood River for an important contract with a bank but he didn't get the job." He stopped and crossed his arms as he shot a sad look to Prentiss, Reid and Morgan.

"That's the thing that happened?" Morgan questioned clearly unsatisfied of Patterson's reply. The dark skinned agent turned his head toward his female partner but Prentiss gaze was elsewhere. "Prentiss?" He called her raising an eyebrow. The brunette looked up and pointed something on the floor with her finger. ''May I take a look at these?" He then asked to Patterson on a more serious tone.

Kurt Patterson looked over his shoulder to see a pair of black leather shoe. "This?" He questioned not sure to understand where the discussion was going. Morgan tilted his head in sign of approval. "Oh, that's Nate's favorite pair. Do you know that it's a limited..." Prentiss cut him off saying the rest of his phrase and ask to the man if they could see the pair nearer. "Well these are not mine. So unless you have a warrant, I can't let you take this pair. I'm sorry." He said sounding a bit annoyed.

"We understand Mr. Patterson." Reid added. "Were you with Nate when he went to Wood River?" The genius questioned.

Kurt furrowed his brow and patted his beard. "Is there something I should know? Why do you keep asking me those weird questions about my partner?" His voice began to sound a little bit more irritate than few minutes ago.

"There's been a murder in a town near Wood River at the same time that your partner went there..." Reid began but got cut off by Patterson clearly vexed.

"Ugh! And you base this stupid statement on what? Just because my boyfriend went to this town at the same time that a killing had been committed doesn't mean he's the killer."

"We found the footprint of a shoe on the crime scene." Prentiss explained. "... And we figured out it was this model of shoe. But that's not the only thing. There's been another killing near your town yesterday and we found the same footprint..." Once again, Patterson interrupted one of the profiler.

"This is ridiculous! And you are wrong, Nate could not have done this. He left for Houston three days ago." He paused and looked the profilers who stood still waiting for the rest of his explanation. "Wait, you're not saying that I have something to do with these murders?"

"We never said that." The brunette stated. "What made you think that?" Prentiss lifted one of her eyebrow. Were they about to close this case? Just as she thought about it, a doubt feeling ran through her body. Something inside her was telling her that they weren't even near to get this case done. As she shook the feeling off of her head, a face popped on her mind, her mother. When Prentiss came back to reality, she and her co-workers were heading out of Benson's property. '_'What the hell just happened?''_ She asked herself inwardly. ''_What the fuck is happening to me?"_She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see to whom it was. Morgan was staring at her with a worried look. "What?" She asked deadpanned.

"Nothing. It's just that you seemed somewhere else." Her brown skinned partner answered. "Is there something that you want talk about?" He gently proposed. Prentiss shook her head and smiled at Morgan.

Just when they were about to hop into the SUV, something caught Reid's attention. His heart stopped for a second and then started beating hard in his chest. Morgan stared him with a frown and asked to the genius why he looked like if he'd just seen a ghost. Reid grabbed Morgan's arm and pointed a group of people not very far from them. "Reid?" Morgan said a little more serious.

"You see that?" He asked sounding bemused with his narrowing eyes.

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "You mean these people over there?" He asked not sure to understand his friend.

"No! Uh yeah!" The younger replied. "Do you see her?"

"See whom? Reid, there's three women. Which one are you talking about?" Morgan questioned with a confused look.

"The brunette!" He shrieked as if it was obvious. Morgan shrugged without knowing what to say. "I can't believe..." Reid started but didn't finish. He started walking away heading toward the group of people.

Prentiss who went to grab a document in the vehicle came back at Morgan's side asking him where was Reid. The male profiler pointed the genius not sure of what he should answered to his female partner. When Prentiss looked his teammate reaching a petite brunette among the group of people, she widened her eyes looking surprised. "Oh my god, it's her!" She let out looking almost as bemused as Reid was few minutes ago. "That is a hell of a coincidence! Isn't it?" …

**This was the third chapter. What did you think? I decided to cut this chapter in two part because it was long and I wanted to end this chapter on a little cliffhanger... But I'm sure you know who the brunette is uh? Gonna try to update another one soon as I can! Don't forget to review! ;)**

**CalleighJ Xx**


	4. Dealing with its own monsters

**There's an end for every story**

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter, hope you'll like it!**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**chapter 4 – Dealing with its own monsters.**

**(Alexandria, VA)**

Spencer reached the young brunette, unsure of what he was going to say. _''Just talk to her. Be normal. Just say something.''_ He kept encouraging himself inwardly. He stretched his arm to touch her shoulder and the brunette turned toward him. She was even more beautiful than what he remembered. _''Just say something!''_ "Say something..." … _''Did I just think out loud? Oh that's just great! Now she'll think I'm a total looser that can't talk to women!''_He glanced her awkwardly expecting her to laugh at him.

To his surprise, her confused face gave way to a soft smiley face. "Excuse me?" She said with a charming voice. When she noticed that Reid seemed a little uncomfortable, she gave him a reassuring smile and stretched her hand. "I'm Raellie."

As she introduced herself, Reid shook her hand. "Spencer." He said with a timid smile on his face. The chestnut haired genius giggled nervously and looked away. "You probably don't remember me but..."

Raellie narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as a smile ran across her face. "I do remember!" She exclaimed. "You're the guy who ran into me in that coffee shop, right?" She asked convinced that it was him that she'd briefly met three months ago in Edwardsville.

Spencer raised his eyebrows stunned that she remembered him. A warm feeling ran through his body, she remembered him. "Yeah, that was me." Her face seemed brightening every time she smiled. "It's kind of a weird coincidence that we meet again here, as far as from the first time, isn't it?" The brunette nodded and turned her head toward the group of people she was with ten minutes ago. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I bother you? I didn't mean to!" He exclaimed on an apologetically tone.

"Don't worry, you didn't." She replied with her soft and sweet voice. "But I need to go back with them." She added while pointed the folks not very far from them. "They're one of the family I am working with." Spencer furrowed his brow not sure to understand. "I'm a social worker." She clarified and put her hands on her hips clearly proud of her profession. Reid gave a nod in agreement to the young brunette.

Reid half-smiled and looked away. She had to go and he would certainly not do the same thing he did last time. Usually Spencer didn't get any attach with someone as fast but with Raellie it was different. He couldn't tell why though. Maybe it was what people called love at first sight? "Do you want to go take a coffee with me? I mean not right now but..." Raellie giggled and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down something on it and handed it to Spencer. "Your phone number?" He asked even though it was obvious that this was her number.

"I'd love to see you again. You're a sweet guy, Spencer." She said and patted his arm. As she reached back the family that she was working with, Spencer looked her all smile. She then disappeared in a house accompanied by two adults, a teenage girl and a little boy.

Morgan watched Reid trying to speak with a woman and giggled seeing how awkward his friend seemed. "What's so funny?" Prentiss asked him with an amusing smile.

He crossed his arms and without keeping his eyes off of Reid, he friendly elbowed Prentiss. "We don't get to see this everyday!" He exclaimed on a teasing tone as Prentiss cocked her head and shot him a mocking look. "Hey! I'm just saying the truth." He said amused.

Prentiss giggled then reached back the SUV. "What are we going to do about Patterson?" She asked him, to get their focus back on the investigation. Morgan suddenly turned his head not interested about Reid flirting with a woman anymore and looked the brunette worriedly. "What?" She had no idea why Morgan was staring at her like that.

"We spoke about that twenty minutes ago. You called Hotch to let him know that we needed warrant for Benson' shoes." He laid his hands on his hips and went closer to his partner. "Emily, is there something wrong?" He cocked his head toward her and laid one of his hand on her shoulder. The brunette tried to reassure him but he didn't seem less worried. "Listen Emily. if you need to talk you know I'm here for you."

"I know and thank you for being here for me but really it's nothing. I just didn't have a very goodnight sleep since a while." She said whereas she purposely forgot to tell to Morgan about her flashbacks. She decided to not tell him all the details.

"Nightmares?" He said and frowned. Emily nodded and put her hands in her pockets. Morgan turned around to see Reid coming back toward them. "I know I'm repeating myself but I'm here for you Emily, anytime." He gently offered.

Morgan and Prentiss noticed how proud Reid seemed when he joined them back. They decided to end their discussion and smiled as Reid was waving a piece of paper above his head. "Who said I wasn't good to get a woman's phone number?" He questioned as he eyed Morgan with a look of amusement. The brown skinned profiler giggled at Reid's question. "So what happens with the warrant? Are we getting one?" He asked back at his serious.

"Some officers of Alexandria are supposed to come over here with the warrant and take the shoes with them to the lab." Morgan informed as he opened the driver's SUV's door and climbed in it. "Do you think Benson and Patterson are our UnSubs?" He questioned to both teammates who were hopping into the vehicle.

"All the evidences we have point in their direction yet can't prove for sure that they're the suspects we're looking for." Reid stated as Morgan and Prentiss nodded.

* * *

**(Law enforcement center of Washington, DC -The morning after)**

"So the only material proof that we have is the shoes of Nate Benson." The detective Harry Thomas popped out a bit disappointed with the lack of evidence. "What about your profile?" He demanded staring at Hotch.

"We can forget about Nate Benson as a suspect because there was no trace of blood under his shoes." Morgan said with a hint of anger in his voice. Three months and still nothing. Their only proof led them nowhere and their profile was not as accurate as it should be because of the lack of evidence. What made Morgan so pissed off was that they had to wait the UnSubs's next move, which was having other victims. They had to wait to have another family murdered and they could not even being sure that they would have another evidence to work on. "Maybe Garcia will be a bigger help." He added while taking his cell phone off of his holster.

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it, honey!" Came a flirtish voice through the speaker phone.

"Garcia, have you found any similar crime that fits with the profile?" He asked more seriously.

"Sometimes I wonder what would you guys do without me." She said and heard Morgan lightly chuckled through the phone. "There's been another murder about a month and a half ago in Parkersburg, Ohio. The same footprint had been found on the scene but I noticed something about the crimes." Hotch frowned and asked to the technical analyst to explain her hypothesis. "In the first crime, the daughters' age were twelve and twenty-three. In the second killing, in Ohio, the daughter's age were, seven and fifteen. But in the last one it wasn't two girls but a young eleven year old boy and a little five year old girl. Do you have an idea where I'm going?" She asked after a silence from the profilers. JJ leaned her back against the chair and spoke for everyone else when she answered _no _to Garcia. "The children seem to get younger for every killing..."

Rossi cleared his throat interrupting Garcia in her speech. "They're not as disorganized as we thought. They're on a mission." The elder noted giving a quick look to his teammates. "They have something to accomplish." He noticed Hotch nodded to his statement and turned his head toward Prentiss who was now talking.

"To get something off one's chest." The brunette simply said whereas the other profilers were staring at her wondering what she was talking.

"Sweetie," the blond tech analyst popped through the phone, "I think I speak for everyone when I say huh?" Once again, Derek Morgan giggled at his best friend's remark and his gaze went back on Prentiss, waiting the brunette to give them an explanation.

"You know the expression, to get something off one's chest." She waited a nod from her co-workers to pursue. "I think this is what the suspects did through their killings. Maybe these families were hiding a secret and the suspects would have found it in some way." As she stopped talking, her teammates were still staring at her, puzzled.

"So you think these families had something to hide, something bad?" Rossi rephrased Emily's words into a question. The older profiler noticed Prentiss ducking her head in sign of approval and then shared a quick glare with his supervisor. "Garcia, can you look up into the victims' lives and see if they were actually hiding something?" Rossi heard the blond analyst agreeing with him.

Both Garcia and Morgan clicked off as the black profiler sighed trying to think what kind of ugly stuff these families could hide. He then shot a look at his supervisor who looked a bit worried. He finally understood Hotch's concern when he noticed that he was watching Prentiss. Did he knew she was having nightmares lately? Probably. Morgan knew that if one of them were having some issues, Hotch would notice it. He always do. Morgan has been working with Aaron Hotchner since fourteen years now. He probably knew the man more than he knew himself. When Morgan shot another look at his supervisor's eyes, the spark of concern had disappeared.

Prentiss was repeating her own words in her head, ''_family hiding a secret''_. She was now more convinced than ever that her mother was hiding something from her. Something bad. Every family has their own secrets but she was convinced that the one her mother kept from her was bad. A very bad secret.

_***Flashback***_

_"I'm sorry Mike but I can't deal with this. I don't_

_understand why you're complaining. You got what you wanted, you got her." A young twenty year old Emily Prentiss had overheard when she came into her mother's house. As soon as Elizabeth noticed her daughter walking in, she hung up the phone and started to act like if her phone conversation never happened. "Hey sweetie! How did your exam go? The older brunette asked to her daughter._

_"It went very well, mom" She answered and made to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The young Emily Prentiss was completely exhausted from her second year in Yale. Not that she found it hard but she had started to have these weird flashbacks about her mother in her early teenage years. It was hard to stay focused since she didn't know what her flashbacks were about and also why she was having them._

_***End of flashback***_

The fortyish Emily Prentiss suddenly came back to reality and dropped her pen on the floor. She didn't even lean to pick it up, she stood still like if she was in a daze. Her eyes wide open and her mouth dropped open. She stood still for over a minute before Reid eventually snapped her out of her daze. She noticed everyone was watching her all looking very concerned. "Em,you okay?" Reid said tentatively, not even sure of what just happened.

"Huh, yeah." The brunette finally managed to articulate. She looked back and forth as if she was looking for something and then stared at her supervisor. "I... I'm sorry." Emily let out before standing up and leaving the law enforcement center's conference room. As she was about to exit the building, a hand got hold of her arm to stop her to walk out. She knew whom it was before turning her head. She knew how concerned he's been for her lately. Prentiss turned around and looked Hotch straight in his eyes. She was touched of Hotch's concern about her. He's had been a real friend to her since the past few months. Helping her to reintegrate the team when she's came back from the death. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know." He interrupted her and nodded. "You want to talk about what happened in there?" He gently proposed as he lead them outside the building. He looked her as she sighed loudly and put her hands on her hips. "Another flashback?" He guessed as the brunette nodded his head. "What did you see?" He asked and cocked his head toward her.

She narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to remember what she'd seen. "Still about my mother but I was older this time." She paused and bowed her head. "It's not the first time." She added still staring at the ground. She raised her head when she noticed Hotch wasn't saying anything. By the way he was looking at her, she knew she had rouse his curiosity. His arms were crossed and the dark haired FBI agent was frowning, waiting the brunette to explain herself. "I think I was already having these flashbacks when I was in my early twenties." Her voice sounded like if she was disappointed for not remembering it.

He remained silent a moment analyzing Prentiss' words. "Do you think something happened in your childhood?" He questioned and saw her shrugging then shaking her head _**no**_. "You're not having these for nothing." He continued. "There's a reason."

She breathed loudly and smiled. "Yeah, maybe something happened when I was a kid or maybe I'm just going crazy." She said on a joking tone but Hotch knew she was being serious.

"Emily, you're not crazy. I think you really need to have a talk with your mother. Take few days off." When he noticed she was going to refuse he rose his hand. "And it's an order." He added more strictly. "You can't focus on your work right now. I don't want to take the risk that you make a mistake that could be avoided."

She smiled and met his gaze. "Better be safe than sorry." She noticed Hotch's mouth curled in a smile. Prentiss laid one hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Thank you." She started to think that few days off might be a good idea after all.

Hotch gave her a quick nod. "Anytime." He said as Prentiss removed her hand from his shoulder. "Call me if you want to talk." He added on a friendly tone.

"I will." She gave him a nod in agreement and looked up as she let out a sigh. "Guess I'll have to deal with my own monsters. Are you sure you want me to..."

"Emily, go!" He said eyebrows up and gave her a quick smile before walking back into the law enforcement building.

* * *

**(Emily's place - Late afternoon)**

"Mom it's Emily. I know it's late there but I need to talk to you about something. I'm not working for the rest of the week so I'll be home. Please call me back, it's important." Emily said on her mother's voice mail. She dropped the phone on her couch and went to her kitchen to microwave her meal. She made her way back to her living room and pushed the open button of her TV remote.

After few hours, her mother hadn't returned her call yet. She decided to go to bed early and tried to have a good night sleep. Emily hopped into her bed and Sergio, her lovely cat, jumped onto it and joined her. "Hey buddy!" She said as she petted him. Prentiss was lying in bed, eyes opened, in the darkness of her room. After hours of rolling over, she fell asleep just as the morning was starting.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Click on the review button and tell me what you think of how the story goes. At first I wasn't supposed to set a romance for Prentiss but I'm thinking it would make the story even better. If you have any idea with whom she should have her romance, please tell me. :)**

**Calleighj Xx**


	5. Unexpected guest

**There's an end for every story**

**Chapter 5's up! Sorry for the delay.  
**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**Chapter 5 – Unexpected Guest**

* * *

**(Emily's place)**

Three days had passed since Prentiss was off work. She didn't have any flashback since she'd left DC, nonetheless she'd made a nightmare the first night but none since then. Emily squeezed her eyes shut as images of her last nightmare filled her head up. The only thing she could remember was that little brunette girl sat in the backseat of an old black car, completely alone and panicked. The rest was too fuzzy. It was the fifth time in three months that she made this very nightmare and she still had no idea why she was having these as well as her flashbacks.

Three days had passed since she'd called her mother and Elizabeth still hadn't returned Emily's call. The brunette knew that her mother was a very busy business woman but she felt offended that her mother couldn't even take five minutes to call her own daughter. She decided to leave another message since her mother was still not answering her phone.

The brunette made her way to her bedroom and got dressed. She then proceeded to her kitchen where a hot coffee mug was waiting for her. Just as she took a sip, someone knocked twice at her door. She put the coffee mug down on the counter and headed toward her hallway. Once more, the person knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" She announced loudly. Prentiss looked through the peep hole and a smile played on her lips. She unlocked the door and watch him with a mix of surprise and confusion. "Hotch?" She exclaimed. "Is everything okay?" She asked now sounding a bit concerned.

Emily noticed a quick smile formed onto his lips then disappeared as fast as it came. "I was about to ask you the same." He said as his serious face faded away.

Emily nodded smiling and stepped aside. "You want to come in?" She offered as Hotchner stepped in. Both FBI agents headed to Emily's dining room and took a seat. "You want some coffee?" She asked him as she took a sip of her mug.

Hotch shook his head and furrowed his brow. "I just came by to see how you were feeling. Did you manage to talk to your mother?" Emily shook her head no. "What about those flashbacks and nightmares." The brunette told him about these last three days without any of these. "There has to be something that triggered them." He wondered as Emily noticed how concern her supervisor was about her.

"I really don't know what it could be but I think there has something to do with this case. It's only when I was working on the case that I had flashbacks. Speaking of that, How far have you got with this case?" She asked him and shot him a curious look.

"Strauss intervened in the case and suspended it for lack of evidence." He stated with his boss tone.

Emily dropped her mouth and widened her eyes in surprise. "Oh she did not!" She exclaimed. She then creased her brow in thought. "What if we never catch this guy? He might just disappear somewhere else or moved to another country." Prentiss said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"If we don't catch him, let's hope he'll get caught for something else." Hotch answered. " And she didn't have the choice. Other detectives with a lot more evidences with their case need our help as well."

"You mean like Bundy?" Referring to his first sentence. ''Being arrested for driving a stolen vehicle...''

"That's pretty much what I meant." He replied. Hotch slowly stood up giving to Emily his _I-got-to-go _look. "I promised Jack we'd go see a movie this afternoon, I better not make him wait." He added as Emily stood up too leading him up to the front door.

"Thank you for coming." She said as he gave him a quick smile and disappeared after turning the corner of the hallway.

**(Meanwhile)**

"...I'm glad you call." The brunette said all smiles and took a bite of her croissant.

Spencer smiled back and tilted his head a little. "Did you think I wouldn't call you?" He asked. "Usually, it's rather women that don't call me back or just don't turn up." _''What the hell did I just say to her!''_"Hum, I mean..."

"Well it's their loss. They don't know what they're missing!" She interrupted him and put one of her hand on Spencer's shoulder. Reid made a weird sound which seemed to be a giggle. Raellie started to laugh clearly amused by Spencer's awkwardness. "You know with all the bad stuff I see in my work, this is the best moment I spend with someone since a very long time." She said and took a gulp of her iced Latte.

Reid blew a sigh and grinned. "So, does that mean you want to see me again?" He asked trying to sound confident even though he was afraid she would reject him.

She smiled back at him then her face changed to be more serious. "Can I be honest with you?" She asked him as her serious face would not fade away. Spencer rubbed his hands together as they started to get clammy. _''Oh no she hates me. I shouldn't have ask that stupid question.''_ His heart thumped hard in his chest as he gave her a nod to hear what she wanted to say. "I was really nervous earlier but when I get to be with you I forget that I was. And seeing you being highly strung since the beginning of our date made me more comfortable." She lightly chuckled and shot a teasing look at Spencer.

Reid smiled and kept the pause few seconds without saying anything. _''She said our date... Why the hell am I feeling like that. This doesn't sound like me.''_ Reid blew a low sigh in thought. "So, you're taking advantage of my nervousness!" He said with a mocking smile. They both laughed then Spencer asked a little more on a serious tone. "What kind of bad stuff you see in your work?"

Raellie bowed her head as her smile disappeared from her face. "I work with families that other social workers don't want to work with." Reid tilted his head and shot her an inquiring look. "One of my first case was about that family whose father had been killed by the mother who was a junkie. They had three kids, two boys and a younger girl. The girl was too young to understand but the boys were completely teared by the loss of their father. They never forgave their mother for what she'd done." She squeezed her eyes shut then straightened her head. "And sometimes people in my work aren't always..." She paused as she searched which word to use. "...Passive.''

The genius raised his eyebrows and glanced her with a concerned look. "Our jobs are pretty look like."

The brunette furrowed her brow. "Are you working in the juridical system?" She asked sounding interested.

"I work for the FBI as a profiler. You're dealing with families who've been victims of a crime and I'm dealing with twisted criminals of all kind." Some of the words he'd said echoed in his head, _''she is dealing with families who've been victims of a crime.''_ Reid creased his brow and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Is everything okay?" Raellie asked him noticing his troubled face.

"Yeah. Everything's okay." He reassured her then went back to his thoughts. "I'm really sorry but I have to go." He added and stood up. "There's something I need to do." He said staying vague.

Raellie shook her head and stood up. "Oh-kay." She sounded a bit disappointed and confused as well. "Will I see you again?" This time, it was Raellie's turn to be nervous whereas she waited an answer from Spencer.

"Of course!" He exclaimed then gave her a quick smile before darting out of the sandwich shop.

* * *

**(Garcia's apartment)**

Garcia paced in her apartment completely nervous. It has been four months since she broke up with Kevin. She never wanted to but she wasn't ready for a wedding and he was. She decided to give them another shot and had accepted to go on a date with him.

She had chosen to wear a blue and purple dress with pink thighs and a blue flower decorated her curly blonde hair. She decided to wore her black glasses and opted for a pink makeup. She stopped in front of her wardrobe of shoes and hesitated between the blue heels or the black one. As she finally made her choice, she put on her black ones and grabbed her handbag. She was supposed to join him in front of the restaurant but just as she was about to leave, her phone rang.

"Don't you dare canceling this date, Kevin!" She said while grabbing the phone. She immediately calm herself when she saw on her ID caller who was calling. "What's up doctor?" A smile formed on the corner of her mouth.

"Hey Garcia! I hope I wasn't bothering you?" He politely asked. Garcia frown as she perceived the nervousness in his voice.

"Well actually I was..."

"Oh great then!" She rolled her eyes as he cut her off. "Can you do me a favor?"

When Garcia noticed how worried Spencer was, she furrowed her brow in concern. "Of course! What's the matter? Is everything okay?" She couldn't help asking all these questions. When you almost lost one of your best friend, asking these questions was just a way to reassure herself. She didn't want to lose another one.

"I'm okay, I just..." She heard him breathing a long sigh through the phone. "If I give you a name, do you think you can check on her background?"

"Sure! Whom?" She went over her computer to note what her friend was going to tell him. The blond removed her fingers off her keyboard and stared into space with a frown when Reid told him the name of the person. "Huh? Isn't that girl you were supposed to have a date with?

"Yes it was. Garcia can you do this for me and please don't tell anyone about this."

"Hum, oh-kay. I'll bring what I've found on Monday at the bureau, okay?" She confirmed with him as they both clicked off.

* * *

**(Emily's place - Sunday)**

Nearing six o'clock in the afternoon, Emily Prentiss grabbed on the bookshelf, Jailbird, from her favorite novelist, Kurt Vonnegut. She shifted in her sofa with her book. After the read of the second chapter, the phone rang. She took her wireless phone laid onto one of her side table and pushed a button to engage a conversation. "Hello?"

"Tell me you went outside at least once since you're off work?" A male voice spoke in the combined.

She put her eyebrows into a frown as a smirk formed on her lips. "Hotch?" Her tone sounded like a question, although she knew it was him. She put her novel away and got up, starting to pace in her apartment. "Why are you asking me this?"

Over the past few months, She and Hotch had bound a pretty strong relationship. Though he was his supervisor, Aaron Hotchner would occasionally call her or visit her. After Haley's death, he didn't really share anything with anyone but when Prentiss reintegrated the BAU, he had found someone to talk to and her as well. Their professional relationship gradually turned into a very strong friendship. They knew they could count on each other for whatsoever, anytime.

"How about some talk and ice cream?" He proposed with a low but enthusiastic voice.

"Ice cream, huh?" She repeated teasingly. "I'm sure you're the one who got this idea!"

"Guess you're right. So what do you think? You, me and Jack!"

"Okay but no work talk or anything related to it." She asked with a more serious tone. She didn't want to start talking about that case and her flashbacks. Anyway, they would have plenty of time tomorrow at the bureau while doing paperwork and reports.

"Alright then! We'll talk about the new earth worm pet of Jack." His voice sounded serious but Prentiss knew he wasn't or was he? She put her eyebrows in a frown as a smirk played on her lips.

"Eww!" She replied and blew a giggle. "Okay so I could meet you and Jack at your place in forty minutes?" She asked while putting on a reddish blouse and a dark jeans. As Hotch agreed with her, she grabbed her keys car and swung open her entrance door. She was about to hang up and drop the phone on the little table next to the door but she froze instead. She could hear Hotch's voice calling her name into the phone but her focus was all on an unexpected guest. "What are you doing here?"

"Emily, what's going on?" Hotch said sounding sternly, although he was more worried than anything else.

Emily kept staring her guest and after a moment, she remembered that Hotch was still on the phone. "I'm sorry. I'll have to call you back." She said without any explanation. She dropped her phone on the table then her gaze went back in front of her.

The unexpected guest grinned and shot a look that made Emily's spine shiver. "Emily..." The guest finally spoke.

* * *

**Voilà! Did you like it? I know there wasn't action in this chapter but I tried to focus more on the "romance" background story. Do you have an idea of whom Emily's guest could be? Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**CalleighJ**


	6. Hush little baby

**There's an end for every story**

**A\N: This took awhile to write. Since few weeks my inspiration seems to have abandoned me. I've read my story from the beginning three or four times while writing this chapter and I came to a conclusion that there is a lack of action... And this is why this chapter will be rated M, mostly because of the sexual content... A sex scene, whoo! It's the first time I wrote a sex scene so please guys don't be too mean!**

**Rated: M!**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 6 – Hush little baby**

* * *

**(Emily's place)**

The brunette stood still on the doorstep, eyes narrowed. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Emily noticed her mother's lips curl up, though it was barely visible. "You called saying it was important." The older brunette said in a matter of fact.

"Yes, but I asked you to call me back, not taking a flight from Italy and coming over my place." Emily's eyes were filled with confusion but she was glad to see her mother.

"Oh, I was in DC since last week. I thought it would be nice if we could go eat somewhere tonight and talk about this important thing that you called me about." Elizabeth Prentiss proposed to her daughter.

"Now?" Emily lowered her eyes to her phone and remembered she already accepted to go out with Aaron tonight, but she really needed to talk to her mother.

"I am really busy Emily. It took a lot just to free me for few hours tonight only to see you." The older brunette answered on a tone that made Emily roll her eyes. She hated the way her mother made her feel guilty, only because she had decided to come over her place instead of returning her call. Emily was always happy to see her mother but that was a typical thing for Elizabeth to ruin those moments.

"Alright! I just need to make a call before." Emily replied distant as she took the phone.

"I will wait you in the car." Her mother told her and walked away.

She knew he would understand her. He was the one who had cared so much about her these last months and had convinced her to talk to her mother about her flashbacks. "Aaron..." The phone only rang two times before someone on the other end of the line picked it up.

"Emily, what's going on?" He asked at the same time.

"Can we go out another day, my mother is here and I think it's the only evening I'll have her by myself before she go back to her work." Emily rolled her eyes while she was speaking. She really needed to talk to her mother but she really wanted to be with him too.

"I understand. I'll give you some time alone with your mother. You're coming back to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said before hanging up. She took her purse and walked outside her place, not forgetting to lock her door before reaching her mother in the car.

"You should have told me we were going to eat in a such sophisticated place, I would have dressed myself a bit more elegant." Emily said while her eyes wandered to different tables seeing how very chic everyone was dressed..

"Emily, you know me well to know that this is the kind of place where I eat." Elizabeth retorted again with her it's-not-my-fault-it's-yours tone.

The younger brunette just rolled her eyes. She smiled when a black and white dressed waiter came up to them and offered to lead them to a table. Elizabeth took one of the seat as Emily took the other chair opposite her mother. "My name is Xander and I will be your waiter for the evening." The young blond haired male introduced him. "I will leave you few minutes to choose your meal but before I go, would you like anything to drink?" Emily listened him as her eyes scanned the blond haired waiter from head to toe. She found it funny how striking the resemblance was between the blond haired waiter and her colleague, the Dr. Spencer Reid. He had the same tall and thin shape and this habit of speaking very fast as if he was in his own world talking to himself. Emily liked to tease her friend about how he should speak to everyone and not just himself when he was stating facts and statistics.

"Do you have anything good to suggest us?" Emily's mother asked bringing the female FBI agent down to earth.

Spencer Reid's look-alike smiled as he took the wine list. "May I suggest our best Port wine, a 1970 Fonseca?" He paused to let the brunettes think few seconds.

"We'll have that!" The Ambassador Prentiss exclaimed with a convinced look. The waiter turned his head to Emily and shot a is-this-okay-for-you-as-well look. Emily gave him a quick nod of agreement before he turned his heels and walked away. "What do you think I should chose..."

Emily stopped listening her mother knowing that she didn't need her opinion and that she would probably chose the opposite of what she would have suggested her. The young brunette blew a sigh and looked the menu. She wasn't very hungry but had accepted her mother's invitation only because she needed her to tell her the truth about all these flashbacks. After few minutes of debating whether she should go for a salad or pasta, she opted for a classic green salad.

While the waiter came back with their Port wine, he took their order and left them after saying this shouldn't be long. "So, Emily, what important thing you wanted to tell me?"

Emily stared her mother few seconds and released the breath she was holding, not sure where she should begin. "I've been visiting a part of my souvenirs, lately and strangely they're all about you." She paused thinking her mother would say something but didn't. "I remember you having a talk with grandpa on the phone. You said that you felt awful for what you'd done. I also heard you made grandpa promise that I should never know what happened..." Before she could ask the question that burned her lips, Elizabeth Prentiss widened her eyes but narrowed them seconds after. In this short time, Emily thought seeing fear across her eyes, or maybe it was shame. She wasn't sure.

"I have never had such a discussion with your grandfather. You probably heard it wrong. As you said, it's a souvenir and you know that sometimes they can mix up." The older brunette retorted on a defensive tone. Emily perceived a tremor in her mother's voice, she knew she was lying.

"Maybe, but it wasn't the first time. I've caught you talking with a certain Mike about that thing you've done. Who's Mike?" She asked gamely and waited to finally have the answer she's been looking for since few months.

"Emily, that is not of your business!" Elizabeth shot a cold look at Emily.

"Yes it is," Emily continued. "You're hiding something from me and it affects me!" She hadn't noticed that Xander, the waiter was standing right next to her holding a tray with their plate. The blond stared the brunettes awkwardly before setting their meal down on the table. "Thank you." Emily added looking the waiter with an apologizing look. He gave her a nod before walking away. Her eyes connected with her mother's again. "Mom," Her voice begged for an answer but her mother looked away and took a bit of her pasta meal. "Mother, I want the truth. Please tell me..."

"The truth is that you are overreacting for something that does not concern you."

"But..."

"No but, Emily. I don't want to talk about this anymore." She harshly cut her off. "Let's just enjoy this meal, shall we?." She took another bit and looked away to mumble something that Emily couldn't figure out.

Emily rose from her chair and shot a black look to her mother. She was tired of this stupid relationship with her mother. "You can enjoy it alone, I'm out of here!" She hastily retorted before turning her heels and walked away. She thought her mother would've tried to catch her up or at least called her name to stop her from going but when she turned, her mother was sipping on her glass. Frustrated, she pushed the door open. "Oh great!" She said to herself. She had forgotten that she came with her mother's vehicle. Her place wasn't that far from the restaurant when you were driving but it was at least an half hour of walk from here. She exhaled a long desperate sigh and started to walk.

* * *

It was only a quarter past nine and Spencer had done nothing relevant today but thinking about her. He didn't want to wait until Monday. He wanted this to be settle now. The chestnut haired man walked over his phone but before he could press any button, it rang. He checked the screen and hesitated to answer. He finally pushed the button on and brought the phone to his ear. "Hey, Raellie..." He exclaimed with an uncomfortable voice.

There was a silence before the brunette began to speak. "Spencer, I'm sorry I didn't want to bother you. I'll just call another time." She apologized when she heard that his voice sounded a bit annoyed.

Spencer frowned in concern when he noticed how broke Raellie's voice seemed. "Raellie, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just wanted to talk to you." She paused, unsure of what she was about to ask. "Can I... Can I see you?" She stammered with her broken voice.

Reid knew something was wrong. He had still few doubts about her but he couldn't let her alone in this state. He felt like if he had to look after her. He wanted to be with her, now more than ever. He gave her his address as Raellie thanked him and hung up. When he put the phone down on his kitchen table, he quickly scanned his place. He sighed when he noticed few shirts lying on his bedroom floor. He walked over and put them in his clothes basket.

As an hour passed, he started to wonder if Raellie would really come and then an awful image of her being killed or kidnapped or something else even worse took place in his head. What if something bad happened to her? He may have some suspicion about her but he really cared about her. Actually, he was falling for her and maybe this was why he'd became so nervous about her. Maybe this was because he was falling in love with her but was afraid to admit it...

The sound of his doorbell snapped him out of his thought. He made his way to his front door and opened it. Raellie stood opposite him. As Reid eyed the brunette, he narrowed his eyes and lowered them. His worry grew bigger when he noticed bruises on her wrist. He straightened his head and bore his look into her. "What happened?" He asked her with a genuine concern.

"Can I come in?" She answered him with a question. Spencer stepped aside to let her in and they both headed to his living room. As he sat, he made her a sign to join him. Raellie reached him and sunk into his couch and released the breath she'd been holding. She lowered her head and started rubbing her damaged wrist. "Today wasn't a very good day." She began as she raised her eyes to look at him.

"You want to talk about it?" He proposed with a reassuring smile. Spencer brought his finger up to her curly raven bangs and swept it away behind her ear.

"I told you, sometimes this work can be a hell! Today's a great example." She stopped and eyed Spencer. He nodded as if he wanted to encourage her to carry on. "I've had a call from this teenage girl who begged me to come over because her father had hit her again."

"What did you do?" He asked with both concern and curiosity at once.

"I had to signal it to the police. So I called them." She made a pause and Spencer noticed fear across her look. When he saw how lost and scared she was, he couldn't help but pull her into a comforting hug. Raellie seemed hesitant but let herself sink into his arms after few seconds. "She just had forgotten to tell me that he was drunk and extremely aggressive. He didn't really got the time to hurt me badly but..." She stopped mid sentence as if she wanted him to say something which he did when he noticed the sudden silence.

"Are you okay? What happened to the girl and the father? Are you okay?" As soon as the words were out, he realized he had asked twice the same question. Raellie didn't respond him straightaway but Spencer saw an unsure movement on her lips that could be interpreted as a smile.

"I'll be fine, Spencer!" She said blowing a quiet giggle. "The father's been arrested. And as for the girl, her aunt will take charge of her." She breathed a sign before carrying on. "I'm just glad this day is over..."

Raellie straightened her body to sit back in her initial position. When she raised her head, her lips were only few inches from his. They both instantly felt a warmth wrapping them. Shudders traveled along their body. They stood still a moment looking into each other' eyes. Spencer slowly neared his head a little bit more and stopped to see if Raellie would backed away but when she didn't, he neared even closer until his lips laid on hers.

A jolt of pleasure shot through Spencer's body as he explored passionately Raellie's mouth. When they pulled apart, they glanced each other few seconds as if to recover their senses. The temptation of desire started to grow inside them like wind blowing on a fire. They couldn't resist each other any longer. Raellie rolled on Spencer and they started kissing again. Their tongue waltzed on a melody of their two thumping hearts while hands started to travel along their body. Spencer started to unbutton her burgundy shirt from the bottom as Raellie's hands were exploring under his shirt.

As they helped each other to get undress, the chestnut haired man ran his hands on the brunette's back looking for the clip of her cherry red bra. An average but voluminous pair of breasts appeared as Spencer threw her bra on the floor. They caressed every part of their body, shivering of excitation.

Spencer slowly straightened his naked body and rose from the couch to lead them into his bedroom. Raellie laid on the bed while Reid was putting a condom on his erect sex. He turned over and hovered on top of her, running his hands on her arms, her breasts... They started kissing again when Raellie let out a moan of pleasure. Spencer was inside her. he pounded few times into her as Raellie stuck her nails in his back making few red lines.

Raellie let out another moan a little bit louder this time. She'd just came and a smile ran on her lips when she felt Spencer's body stiffen letting a moan of pleasure. He pulled out of her and threw the condom into the basket next to his bed and rolled on his back as Raellie laid her head on his chest.

The night hadn't go as he expected but this was better than anything he had imagined. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, feeling completely happy.

* * *

She was only a couple of minutes from her apartment but decided to check the time on her cell phone anyway. It said a quarter to ten. When she was about to pocket it back, a noise from behind her caught her attention. As she turned, she noticed a man who bent over in front of a car to pick up his keys. Emily released her breath and started to walk again. She chuckled inwardly when she thought she had been followed. As she finally reached her building, She went to the front door and opened it. Once inside, she headed to the elevator and got into it. Glad to be finally arrived, she pulled out her keys from her purse and put it in the lock.

When Emily turned her key, she suddenly felt a strong pair of arms pulling her backwards. She gave a kick into her door as her purse flew further. The attacker kept dragging her backward while the brunette fought against his grip, the man lost his balance. He let go of her when they both hit the floor. Emily got back on her feet very fast and rushed to her door. The unknown grabbed one of her feet and she found herself lying face down once again. As he got on his feet, he pulled Emily up with him and threw her violently into the wall. She didn't even get the time to turn around that she felt his fist connecting with her jaw. She let out a small whimper of pain but remained on her feet. She quickly turned her head to her door, where his attacker stood, then to the staircase a little further.

She cursed inwardly for not carrying her glock with her. She never thought she'd been attacked here. She blinked her thought away when the colossus' arms wrapped her waist and yanked her entire body back. She continued to struggle against him while he dragged her toward the staircase. He hastily pushed the door open then tightened his grip around Emily's waist. The brunette felt like if her ribs were about to broke and when she heard something cracked inside her, she let out a shriek of pain.

The broad unknown loosened his grip. He placed one of his big hand on Emily's mouth and the other reached his pant pocket. She couldn't make out what he had pulled out of his pocket but she soon figured it out when she felt the icy metal of a blade pressed against her throat. The hand placed on her mouth moved up to her forehead to immobilize her head entirely. "What a wonderful woman you became." A deep male voice echoed in the staircase.

"Who are you?" Emily rose her leg and kicked in the air to make him lose his balance. His attacker didn't flinch but started to get annoy by her agitation and slammed her in the nearest wall.

As he pressed his body against her to stop her from to struggle, he neared his lips to her ear. She could feel his breath down her neck. "Your mother is a terrible liar, don't you think?" He took a full fist of her hair and yanked her head back to placed the knife back on her throat. "You know me Emily..." He brought his head closer to her again and started to sing into her ear. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."

Emily's eyes grew bigger and a wave of panic traveled along her body. No, it couldn't be... She put her feet against the wall and pushed as hard as she could. The stranger loose his balance again and quickly connected with the ground. Emily tried to remain stood but her foot slid and she found herself falling down in a flight of stairs. Her head hit more than once the cold metal of the stairs. As her body finally finished racing down, she hit the concrete fourth level ground. She tried to move but every part of her body was screaming pain. She felt an atrocious sensation of burn in her stomach which cause her to let out another whimper of pain. Emily turned her head to the ground and noticed that an important pool of blood had started to form near her head. She tried in vain to move once more before the darkness consumed her and she allowed her mind to drift away.

* * *

**While one is in heaven, the other is in hell...**

**Here's what happens when there's a lack of action in my stories! Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you think about the story so far!**  
**CalleighJ**


	7. Unlucky

**There's an end to every story**

**Author's note at the bottom of this page.**

**Chapter 7 - Unlucky**

This was a huge mistake. How could he have be that stupid? He barely knew her. It just took a phone call, a quick talk and they were already naked rolling on each other. This was definitely a mistake but it had felt so right, so intense.

When Spencer had woken up the next morning, Raellie was already gone. She had left a short note on his bed table. ***Morning Spencer, I'm sorry I had to leave that early but I got a call from my boss and had to go to work. Hope I'll see you... maybe tonight?*** He read the paper and his eyes caught the name of a French restaurant Raellie had written. He set the paper down and sat up crossed-legs in his bed. He stayed still for few minutes, thoughtful. He didn't regret sleeping with Raellie but he knew it was a mistake. He should've had waited Garcia's info about her.

When he finally hopped out of bed, he went to his drawer and pulled out a pair black boxers, a red and a blue socks. He opened a second drawer and pulled out a pair of black trousers and a white stripped gray shirt with a blue tie. He laid his clothes on his bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before going to work.

After forty minutes, he was on his doorway ready to close and lock it. It took another twenty minutes to make the usual subway trip. As he walked up the street, heading to a coffee shop, his phone buzzed. He checked the screen. Three missed calls, one voice mail and a text. He narrowed his eyes a bit worried. Morgan and Hotch had called him once and Garcia twice and had left a text. He read Garcia's text first. ***Why aren't you answering?! Something happened to Emily! P-S. We need to talk about your Raellie! Call me.*** He frowned more worried than he was before. He waited to call back Garcia, as he listened to his voice mail instead. ***Reid? it's Morgan, we're heading to Emily's. I got a call from Dave. Something happened to her. Man, you need to get there ASAP.*** Then as if if wasn't enough, he listened the other voice mail, which had been left an hour ago.** *Reid? It's Hotch. I don't know where you are but someone attacked Emily last night. We're at the hospital, call us when you get this message.***

His fingers were shaking as he pushed the buttons down to call his tech friend. He raised his hand to call a cab and ten seconds later a car pulled out on the side of the street. Reid got into the vehicle and announced the direction to the driver. Garcia answered after five ringings with a panicked voice.

"Reid! Oh my god where are you? Why didn't you answer your phone?" The questions filled his head in one second.

"What happened to Emily?" He answered by another question. His little party for two last night with Raellie seemed to be the least of his worries at this very moment. His friend had been attacked and he had no idea if she was okay. There was a silence. Garcia seemed to hesitate. "Garcia? Tell me!"

"She's... oh-kay." Another silence. "From what I've heard." He could heard the nervosity in her voice. She knew something he didn't.

"What do you mean, from what you've heard? And what are you not telling me?" He said suspiciously, his brows put into a frown.

"This is completely crazy!" She breathed out as if she had been holding it since a very long time.

"What's crazy?" He asked and threw a glance at the window. The cab stopped in front of a big white building. General Hospital of Washington. He gave the money to the driver and got out.

"Everything!" She exclaimed while Reid was paying the driver. "Emily and... Raellie. Spencer we really need to have a talk."

"I'm own my way. I'll see you in a few." He hung up his phone and headed into the Hospital. He then made his way to a large desk with a wooden plate written 'reception' on it. "Excuse me, Emily Prentiss." He asked to the elderly who was speaking on the phone. The woman ignored him and continued her phone call. "Emily Prentiss! She's my friend!" He said with a louder voice. The woman put the receiver away and cast a glance at the young man standing behind the counter. After checking onto her computer' files, she indicated him his friend's room number and before she could add anything else, Reid was already walking away towards Emily's room.

"There you are!" A voice echoed from behind Spencer. He whirled around and saw Garcia reaching for him. "Spencer, we need to talk!" She exclaimed before he could say anything.

"How is she?" He asked hesitantly. "Did you get to see her?"

"Not yet, but she's awake. Hotch's with her." She said, eyes wandering back and forth.

"What?" Reid arched his eyebrows into a frown, then widened them. He had forgotten about Raellie! He had spent the last twenty minutes wondering the sake of his friend and not only one second had he thought about Raellie. His face turned worried again. This time because of Raellie. "You found something?" The look on her face tell him yes and the way she bit her lip also tell him it wasn't something good. "Garcia, what have you found about her?"

She walked past him, heading to a quieter place. Reid followed as they entered in an empty room. "You couldn't just tell me there?" He wanted to sound funny but it came out rather shaky and uneasy.

"You're the one who told me to keep this from the others... But I think we should tell them, Spencer." An uneasy look traversed her face, waiting for Spencer to give her an answer. Reid didn't respond. He simply cast a glance at her saying, 'Please, tell me what's going on'. Garcia breathed a loud sigh before starting. "Actually, I didn't really find a lot on her. I mean yes, but..." She stopped and thrust her hand into her bag and pulled out a folded printed paper. "I've tried to background her life but the furthest I could dig in was to one year ago. Before that, there is no sign of her." She handed the paper to Spencer and carried on. "But that's not all! She's a social worker, so I made some research to the places she had worked since the last year and guess what?"

Spencer took the paper but didn't want to read it. He knew that what was on it was bad. He listened to Garcia, trying to let the information sink in. As she stopped talking, he furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I found out that the locations she's been working to are the same than the crime scenes, Edwardsville, Parkersburg, Washington and there are more." She stated as Reid was secretly hoping for something that would explain everything, but it never came. "Since she mysteriously emerged from nowhere a year ago, five other crimes has been reported. Similar to our current three. I'm sorry Spencer, but Raellie isn't the person you thought she was." Her voice sounded genuinely sorry for him. She lay her hand on his arm and cast a glance at him. "What are you going to do?"

"I... I don't know." He breathed out. "I have to talk to her. She probably has an explanation. She... We..." He cut himself whereas Garcia stared him with narrowed eyes.

"Did you?" She started with a suspicious eye. Reid gave him a nod as Garcia widened her eyes. "What?! No you didn't!" She brought her head closer to Spencer and lowered her voice as if she wanted to tell him a secret. "You naughty boy, you slept with her?"

"I don't know what took me! I just..." He tried to explain himself but stopped mid process. Why did he sleep with Raellie? The question bounced in his mind and Garcia brought him down to earth.

"Are you in love with her or something?" She asked half excited, half concerned.

"Something." He answered. "Don't tell anyone yet. I need to speak with her, first. Maybe there's an explanation." It has to be a pretty damn good one to explain all this, he thought. He swung the door open and turned to Garcia. "I hope Emily is in a better state of mind than I am."

She forces her eyes open and closed them again, trying to wash away the blur in her vision. Distant voices came to her ears, but she was still too dizzy to perceive any words. She scraped her throat, as someone brought a straw to her lips. She sipped, as the ice liquid flowed down her throat. It felt good.

After a moment she'd regained her consciousness, she finally managed to make out who was with her. Aaron. He was sat in the chair next to her bed, lean forward. His eyes deepened into hers. Something in his look was wrong. Emily could see it. She wanted to talk but no sound came out of her mouth. She cleared her throat and tried once more. "Hotch?" She scrutinized him from head to toe. Dark circle under his eyes, sad look. He wore a dark suit, white shirt with a red tie. A thought suddenly crossed her mind. What day was it? The last thing she remembered was her fall in the stairwell. She must have lost consciousness after that. But everything before was still fresh in her memory. She recalled every word, every blow. If she would close her eyes, it was as though she was still there struggling from him to get off his grip.

"How are you doing?" He broke her out of her memory. His voice was low though filled with concern. His frown seemed to deepen everytime she would look at him.

"I feel like a steamroller just rolled over my body." She said in a sarcastic voice which made Hotch curled up his lips briefly. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will." This time Emily perceived a tremor in his voice. Something was wrong.

"Did something happen while I was... out?" His look became even more worried. She knew she was right and she knew it was about her. She instinctively tried to move her legs. A jolt of pain spread in over her body. Already regretting, she winced from the painful move. Although she was in an excruciating suffering, she was relieved; she wasn't paralyzed. She remained thoughtful few seconds trying to figure out what could have possibly gone wrong. The fact that she couldn't figure it out made her feel anxious. Hotch noticed it too, since the blood pressure machine started to beep more and more irregularly. He jumped of his chair and laid his hands on her both shoulders. His touch seemed to calm her a little but she couldn't make out his words. She had to wait a moment or so to regain her control, her breathe. Hotch removed his hands but stayed stood next to her, in case she would have another panic attack. "I'm sorry." She didn't really know why she excused herself. Why would she be sorry? Was there something to be sorry for?

He wanted to say something but his mouth remained shut, as though his lips were glued. He couldn't stop thinking about what the doctor said to him. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. How could he even announce such a new. "She'll live" The doctor had said. "But not for a very long time. Her state will deteriorate rapidly." He remembered himself asking how much time she had left. "Without the surgery, she won't make it to the end of the week." The new was recieved as a knife blow in his stomach. He couldn't even imagined how Emily would take it. Definitely not good. That for sure. He finally inhaled a great amount of air and exhaled it all in a sigh. "I told your doctor I wanted to be the one who'd tell you." He stopped as he took her hand and wrapped it around his.

"What? What am I supposed to know? Hotch?" She felt a wave of panic overwhelming her again. Whatever that was it wasn't good. "Tell me." Her voice dripped with uncertainty. She wasn't sure what he was going to say to her but she knew she wouldn't like it. She wasn't aware yet of the gravity of her state. But she was soon going to know about it. Whether she like it or not. Her whole world was about to crumble, either for the better or worst. The latter possibility most likely to happen.

"The doctor will come to you later to explain it more in detail. But I thought you should hear it from someone into you trust. From a friend." He didn't know how to announce something like that. Was there any good way to tell this anyway? There wasn't. But Emily was strong, he couldn't deny that. "There's been complications..."

"Complications?" She repeated in a questioning tone. "What kind of complications?" Her body was sore but she didn't feel like if something was really bad. She didn't feel like if something was missing, yet something was. Or would soon be missing.

"Do you remember what happened?" Maybe if she could put all the pieces together by herself it would be easier. He shook that thought off his head when he saw how she was looking at him. He couldn't blame her. She wanted to know. "Do you remember falling down the stairs?" He knew she was annoyed by his questions but the truth was that there were more than what he would tell her. Much more. He was about to send her straight into hell; a terrifying living nightmare. Whether about the info from the doctor or the one about her aggression. But he decided he would only tell her about her physical condition. At least for the moment. That was the priority.

"I do." She replied with only two words. She feared what was to come out next but she wanted to know. She wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"That's a good thing." He was beating around the bush. Something he usually didn't do. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how I should tell you." His last words made Emily's body stiff. Was it this bad? No. It was worst. She wasn't so sure anymore if she wanted to know. She seemed fine right now. Why would complications that happened before she wakes up mattered? "When you were attacked, you've had few ribs broken." He paused after each phrase, fearing her reaction. He bore his look into her yellow-ish tinted eyes. "When you fell down the stairs, one of your broken floating rib punctured your liver." Another pause. He lowered his head and shut his eyes few seconds. When he whirled them open, he saw her confused look.

"What? But if I'm here talking with you right now, it means that they fixed me up. Right?" She wanted to believe her own words. She had to. "Right?" She repeated. This time she couldn't hide the panic in her voice. She was terrified.

He wanted to tell her that yes she'll be fine. "Yes, they can fix you up." But it would be lying to her. And he wouldn't do that to her. Not in this critical kind of situation. "Emily..." Was all that could come out of his mouth.

She was on the edge of bursting into tears. But she held them in, trying to keep the only piece of strength that remained in her. "Aaron, please tell me they can fix that! Tell me they can fix me!" She didn't mean to yell but she was completely panicked from the situation. From what she had imagined, this was the worst.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Emily, you've lost an important amount of blood. Without speaking, your severe concussion. They've managed to stop the bleeding but the damage was already done. Your liver will deteriorate until killing you." She listened as each word felt like a blow. "You'll need a transplant." Pause. "If you don't get the surgery by the end of the week, it'll be too late." He said, tremor present in his voice.

"I'm going to die?" She'd already faced death once. She didn't want to face it again. Not like that. Not this time. She normally would have take the info in and compartmentalize every feeling in a box so she could deal with them later. But that wasn't anyone that stood next to her. Aaron had seen her breaking down before and she had seen him too. She couldn't prevent the sob that was coming. "But I don't want to die." Her voice, her look, her whole sounded and looked so desperate. So unlike from what she normally was.

Hotch had promised himself he wouldn't cry. But as he watch her, he broke his promise. A single tear rolled down his face as his eyes were soaked with salted water. "I want you to stay here... With me." He added. He really wanted to take her and embrace her at that moment. But a part of him told him it would be inappropriate and that it would hurt her too. Yet, he found himself leaning down and laying a kiss on her forehead. He wasn't sure why he'd done that. It felt like he needed to do it. Like he wanted to.

As he leaned down towards her face, she thought for a second he was about to kiss her. As his lips delicately laid on her forehead, a jolt of mixed emotions shot through her body. For this very short moment, she felt good. She felt hopeful. But everything came back right into her face or rather down her stomach. She suddenly felt excruciatingly nauseous. She didn't want to repel Hotch but she didn't want to throw on him either. Barely a second after shoving him the more she could, she straightened back in a mid-sat position and emptied her stomach content or what she thought it was. A reddish colored substance streamed down from her mouth to the bed sheet that covered her bruised body. All the medical devices started to beep irregularly. Emily continued throwing out on her bed as her whole body started to shake badly. Hotch wanted to do something but as soon as he approached Emily, he was pulled back by two nurses telling him he needed to go out of the room. He reluctantly left. Though not leaving his eyes off her. She had a respiratory failure. An employee of the hospital shoved a tube down her throat, only to remove it seconds later. Another employee took a sponge soaked in a reddish-brown substance with forceps and rubbed it over Emily's throat. "Scalpel!" Hotch heard someone yelled. "We have to make a tracheotomy!" Another voice shrieked. Hotch was shoved out of the room before he could see more and honestly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see this. To see her like that.

He quickly whipped his tears away as he saw Morgan, JJ and Rossi rushing over him. They were aware that there had been complications during the multiple interventions that Emily had sustained, but they didn't know what kind. They knew it was bad and he knew he would have to repeat the same thing he had just told Emily to his colleagues. He wasn't so sure he felt strong enough to tell them. But he had to. He would be. At least if not for him, for her.

Reid and Garcia headed to Emily's room in a rush as they saw a bunch of people running towards their brunette friend's room. They saw the rest of the team talking; waiting outside. As they approached, Reid caught few words from his co-workers' conversation. "We have to do something, Hotch. We can't leave her like that. I am not letting her go. Not again!" Morgan cast a devastated look at Reid and Garcia as he stopped talking. The brown skinned profiler turned his head to Hotch again. "Did you told her about her attacker?" He asked dead serious.

As Reid saw Hotch shaking his head in a negative answer, he squinted in confusion and asked, "What about her attacker?"

Hotch sighed at the idea of having to tell another bad new once again. Rossi, who remained silent most of the time before both genius joined them, had watched his supervisor on a worried eye. As he saw his partner blowing a sigh, he took this as a cue to politely cut him off. "We're back on this case." He answered without having to be more specific. Spencer knew what case this was about.

"This is a photo we took right after Emily was taken to the Hospital." This time it was to JJ to speak as she handed her smart-phone to Spencer. As he watched the picture, a feeling of déjà vu swept over him.

Spencer didn't took his eyes off the image as he spoke, "But how did he even know where she lived?" Hotch had his own theory but decided he would wait to share it with the team. He had yet first to talk to Emily, first. His mind suddenly spun, as though a tornado of emotions was ravaging his thoughts. What if she didn't make it this time? What if she didn't make it through the week? What if she, as he thought, had a personal connection with the suspect. Lots of if, yet not enough answers. Everyone stood still as if they were waiting for a miraculous response, yet it didn't come. They didn't know at that time that someone other than Emily could be of a great help to find their suspect. Someone closer to them than what they could think. At least, closer to one of them.

The crowd of nurses and doctors broke the team out of their thoughts as they exited the room. Some seemed relieved, other a little bit shocked but the face that inscribed into Hotch's mind was the one of Emily's doctor. Dr. Bellamy. He approached the agents with one of the most desolated look. They all held their breath. They were only waiting for few seconds, yet it seemed like an eternity. The spark of hope in each of their look was still there, but it quickly faded when Dr. Bellamy began to

speak, "I'm sorry." Nothing more? That's it, sorry? This is all you have to say? Hotch' thoughts were boiling in his mind. This couldn't be over. That wasn't her time. She couldn't leave. He didn't even have the time to tell her. He didn't even have the time admit what he felt for her. She just couldn't leave him. She couldn't. She just couldn't...

* * *

**It's been an eternity since I last updated and I am really sorry for taking so long. I'm having some issues to deal with right now and my head isn't focused enough to write. I, however, tried to write a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed the read. I'm going to change the pairing of the story. Instead of being Emily/Spencer, it'll be a Hotch/Emily. It'll made more sense later. Even though, there also in important part of the story that concerned Spencer and his OC's girlfriend. At first Emily wasn't even supposed to get hurt. But I figured that it was a good twist to the story that will probably fit better with what I've initially planned. Reid too wasn't supposed to hop in bed with Raellie that fast, but again, it'll fit better to what comes next.**

**For the next chapter, you should expect a talk between Spencer and Raellie and a little bit of her past too. As for Emily... I'll leave you on that evilish cliffhanger.**

**So what did you think about this chapter? What do you want to see or want to happen in the story?**

**Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human!**

**If you want to leave a comment, it'll be much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading my story and hope you will continue to!**


	8. Conversation is the key

**There's an end for every story**

**A\N: SUPER LONG CHAPTER! I've promised I would update a new chapter two weeks ago and I didn't. So I decided that to make it up to all of you, I'd write a longer chapter.**

**A little thing I haven't specified yet. This story is set in season seven but Emily is younger than she is in the show, she's 37 in this story. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8 – Conversation is the key**

_The crowd of nurses and doctors broke the team out of their thoughts as they exited the room. Some seemed relieved, other a little bit shocked but the face that inscribed into Hotch's mind was the one of Emily's doctor. Dr. Bellamy. He approached the agents with one of the most desolated look. They all held their breath. They were only waiting for few seconds, yet it seemed like an eternity. The spark of hope in each of their look was still there, but it quickly faded when Dr. Bellamy began to speak, "I'm sorry." Nothing more? That's it, sorry? This is all you have to say? Hotch' thoughts were boiling in his mind. This couldn't be over. That wasn't her time. She couldn't leave. He didn't even have the time to tell her. He didn't even have the time admit what he felt for her. She just couldn't leave him. She couldn't. She just couldn't..._

"Agent Hotchner, did you understand?" Someone brought him down to earth, it was Rossi. He stood before him with his brows arched down, concerned. Hotch turned his head to where someone seemed to call him, Dr. Bellamy.

"It's okay, doctor." He heard his co-worker say. As Hotch watched the doctor walking away, Rossi laid his hand on his shoulder. "Aaron, is everything alright?" He asked on a concerned tone.

The raven haired profiler finally met his colleague's eyes. "How did this happen? How did I let this happen?" He clearly heard what the doctor had told them and he was more than happy that Prentiss wasn't dead. But now he was even more worried for her condition. Her state was worse and the countdown had been dangerously reduced. Two hours earlier she was promised a week but with the aggravation of her state, she only had seventy-two hours left. Emily needed a transplant urgently but apparently there was no liver available at this time. No liver available? It sounded like a product you'd want to order on Internet. This was completely stupid.

"You're not going to blame yourself, are you?" Rossi broke him out of his thoughts and patted his shoulder with his hand.

"No." Maybe just a little, he thought. "It's just... We never saw this coming and..." Hotch wasn't usually left wordless, but the situation was completely different this time. Emily had told him about her flashbacks and how she thought they were connected with their latest case. Now Hotch had proof that Emily was, somehow, connected to their suspect. He just had to figure out why.

_Agent Aaron Hotchner grunted at the sound of his phone buzzing. He pushed his head up from the pillow and cast a glance at his alarm clock. It said two twenty-six in the morning. He let out another grunt at the sight of the time and stretched his arm to grab his phone on his side table. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear, "Agent Hotchner." He'd answered after checking the ID caller. As he was listening the voice on the other end, he hadn't even noticed he'd jumped out of his bed and had started to dress._

_Immediately after the phone call, he rushed to dial Hailey's sister's number, Jessica. To his surprise, Jessica had been very receptive to his demand and had accepted without a hint of hesitation. Not that she wouldn't have accepted but getting a call in the middle of the night to come babysit his son, Jack, should have made her a little grumpy. But when Hotch had specified that one of his co-worker was involved in an accident, Jessica had said yes. She perfectly understood the situation and had promised his bother-in-law that she'd be at his place in an half hour._

_As promised, Jessica knocked on Aaron's door an half hour later. After a very quick talk, Hotch had rushed to his car and headed to Emily's._

_It was strange to see all that agitation in front of her place. All those red and blue flashing lights piercing the darkness of this moonless night. Police officers and crime scene analyst technicians went in and out of the building, medical assistance attended the scene as well._

_Before entering the building, Hotch called his colleague, Dave, explaining him what the officer in charge had said to him an hour earlier. After his call, he hurried himself into the apartment complex and made his way to the elevators. Arrived at the right floor, he headed to the officer who'd called him. "Detective Thomas. Thank you for calling me." He thanked the man and quickly shook his hand. He stared him, waiting for the officer in charge to resume the detail of the aggression._

_"I am really sorry for your partner, agent Hotchner." Thomas said. Hotch nodded at his comment but didn't respond. At this very moment, he wished he was at the hospital instead of here. He wanted to know how Emily was. But he had a job to do right now, catching the man that had almost killed his partner and friend. Saving Emily's life wasn't his job, it was the doctor's. Detective Thomas led him to Emily's door. "This is where she was attacked first. We received several calls coming from the neighbors who've said hearing a fight up here." He paused and turned to the staircase. "And it ended there." He paused again. "There is something you need to see." He said as he led him into the stairwell._

_Hotch followed him and climbed down the stairs carefully avoiding where he was stepping. His eyes widened but only few seconds. He couldn't get his eyes off the floor. "That is the other reason I called you." He heard Thomas say._

_Hotch finally broke his stare and looked up. "Any visual witnesses? Any cameras? Anything that could help us identifying the attacker?" He questioned, but only got negative answers. The only witness was Emily. He gave a nod and thanked the detective again for calling him. Just when he was about to head out, he met Rossi and Morgan. Both agents looked as worried as Hotch was when he first came. "Where are Reid and JJ?" He had asked noticing the two missing agents._

_"JJ's on her way and Reid didn't answer his phone." Morgan stated, hands laid on each hips. "I left him a message."_

_"So, do you have any idea who did this to Emily?" Dave asked._

_Hotch shook his head and before they could say more, he headed back to the staircase. Rossi and Morgan followed him, then exchanged a look of surprise at the sight of the evidence on the floor._

_"Oh man, you gotta be kidding me!" Morgan exclaimed, dumbfounded. His eyes were glued on a bloody footprint. That very footprint they had seen on several other crime scenes. The only evidence left. But this time it was different. Emily wasn't dead. She would be able to identify the suspect. At least, that's what the male profilers were hoping for._

"Did they get anything? DNA?" Hotch demanded to Morgan who just came back from a phone talk with an expert analyst.

"Nothing other than that damn footprint." He answered in a sigh.

Hotch shared a look with Rossi and Morgan and pondered his next question a moment. "Where is Garcia?" He suddenly popped out as Morgan pointed the blonde, sat into a chair next to Reid and JJ.

"Something in mind?" Rossi asked him, as he recognized the look his teammate had. He knew he was on something.

"Maybe." He said as he made his way to the blonde. As he reached the rest of the team, the three looked up with sad expressions on their face. "Garcia, can I talk to you for a moment?" His voice was calm yet the tremor in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

Garcia's eyes widened as she stood up. "Of course." She said, wondering why her boss wanted to talk to her and not the team. She already had enough with Spencer's secrets.

"Could you do me a favor?" He leaned in closer so only she could hear him.

"Anything you want! What do you need?" She was genuinely willing to help catching Emily's aggressor, but she was surprised by what Hotch had demanded her.

He wasn't even sure if this was legal but he had to try. "Do you think you can find the list of priority for the patients in wait for a transplant and..."

He didn't have the time to finish that Penelope cut him off, "You're not really asking me to change Emily's place on that list, aren't you?"

"No." He said with a frown. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for. A chance to save her, maybe? "If we could have an idea..."

Once again the blonde didn't bother interrupting her supervisor, "With all due respect sir, I don't think it's a good idea. There's a reason why they're keeping this confidential."She paused. "But if you think that knowing this could help in any way to save Emily, then I'll do it."

Hotch curled up the corner of his mouth into a subtle smile. "Thank you, Garcia. I really appreciate it." He was about to get back to the team, but the look the tech had made him curious. "What?"

She seemed to hesitate but finally gave in. "May I ask you what you're going to do with this information? You're not going to do anything stupid, right?"

He arched his eyebrows down and stared her. "I do not plan to do anything stupid. I just need to know if there's a chance." He stopped himself, surprised by his answer. He wasn't the kind of man who let his emotions control him. He looked away and breathed deeply as if to recover a bit of self control.

Garcia knew that there was something strange about her boss' behavior, but decided to let it go.

"I can trust you that you won't tell the others about this?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and smiled. "Seems like I am going to be the one who keeps everyone's secrets!"

"What do you mean?" He suddenly seemed interested in what Garcia was saying.

"Nothing." She simply answered, suddenly aware of what she had say.

Hotch gave in, he didn't have time for any guessing. He needed to go talk to Emily's mother. He remembered she was with her mother just before being attacked. Whatever had happened, there was a reason why Emily had been attacked last night and Hotch was convinced it was something concerning her mother.

* * *

Spencer knew Raellie was probably waiting him at the restaurant. He'd hesitated to go but since he wanted to be settle about her, he decided to go. So far, his day had been pretty bad. First, he discovered that Raellie was living under a fake ID and might even be involved in the murders of their latest case. Secondly, his friend, Emily, had almost been killed. Luckily, she was still alive, but it was only a matter of time before she die. He couldn't believe it was all happening again. He wanted to do something like everyone else, but he was completely helpless. He hadn't even thought going back to his place and change himself. He couldn't wait.

Reid made his way into the restaurant as someone assigned him to a reserved table. Raellie wasn't arrived yet. Was he early? He checked his watch and narrowed his eyes. No, she was late. He didn't wait very long since few minutes later, Raellie appeared all smile. Spencer stared her walking towards him. She seemed genuinely happy to see him and for a moment he almost forgot why he came, but the moment dissipated as she spoke up.

"I am sorry, Spencer. I know I'm late. I had to do some sup hours at work." Spencer didn't stood when she reached him, nor kissed her. Raellie furrowed her brow, aware of the tense in the air. "Did I do something wrong? Are you mad because I'm late?" Her voice was shaky, concerned. She seemed to truly care about Spencer and that was what made it hard to make her out.

"I don't know, did you?" His intonation wasn't meant to give her the cold shoulder, but it did anyway. He lowered his head, as in an apology. Then he straightened it and bore his look into her. He was hoping he could find an answer, just by reading into her eyes. He never let people in so easily, and now he remembered why. It wasn't the fact that she lied to him, everybody lies. It wasn't the fact that they got involved too quickly, well maybe just a little. The reason why Spencer Reid hardly let people in was simply because he was afraid of being abandoned. All his life was just a continuous series of abandon. His father, Elle, Gideon, Emily when he thought she was dead and it might be true this time. Now it was Raellie. He wasn't as attached to her as he was to his team, to his family. But it would be another abandon to add on his list, if what Garcia had found on her was true. What was he supposed to say, to think? He clearly had made a mistake, he knew it. He didn't know why he was so drawn by her. Something in her was just familiar to him, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. "What did you do Raellie?" He asked her, this time more calm.

The brunette shot him a questioning look, unsure of where this was going. "Spencer, what's going on? I'm not sure I understand." She put her eyebrows into a frown, her face filled with confusion and concern.

"Why don't you start by telling me who you really are, Raellie? Or whatever your name is."

As if a light bulb had lit up in her head, she gave him a nod and closed her eyes. She knew she would have to tell him the truth soon or later, she just hoped it would've been the later. "I don't live under a fake identity, if that's what you're thinking." She said a little too much on the defensive. "Okay maybe just a little, but I have my reasons."

"Then tell me." His voice begged, though that wasn't what he meant to sound like. "Why living under a fake ID? What are you trying to run away from?"

It was that million dollar question. The one she was afraid to even think about it. She once had made the mistake of telling someone the truth and this person ended up dead. Why would she live under a different identity? _**Well, obviously because under my real ID, was too much of a risk!**_ She answered to herself. But with his last question, it was as if he'd hit right into the bullseye. _**Why am I running away?**_She wondered, as she took a look at Spencer. She cursed at herself as she decided to give a little more about her to him. Of course, she would only tell a part of the story. She didn't want to risk to lose another life.

She closed her eyes and sighed, as she began to tell him the beginning of this 'living under fake ID' story. "I don't really remember much of my first five years but one thing I'll never forget..."

_"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, it's my birthday! C'mon daddy!" A joyful little brunette girl jumped into her father's bed and softly shook his shoulder._

_The man lifted his head and took a quick glance over his alarm-clock. He let out a brief growl before setting his head onto the pillow again. "Raelynn, it's only seven! Can you go back to sleep, at least for another hour?" He asked her, eyes closed. When she didn't answer, he sprang his eyes open to see her pouting, arms crossed._

_"You promised, daddy." She said, vexed. She turned and went to climb down the bed._

_"You're right. I did promise you. But can you give me an half hour to take a shower and get dress?" He asked her as she spun around and looked at her father with sparkles in her eyes. "And you can go watch some cartoons while I'm getting myself prepared, okay?" He smiled widely at the sight of his daughter's amazed face._

_"Really? I... I can?"She stuttered. "But you never want me to watch TV on weekdays." She began as her father straightened and took Raelynn in his arm and put her down on his crossed legs. "TV's only for weekend, remember daddy?"_

_"Of course I remember, but isn't today a special day?"_

_"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It's my birthday! I'm a big girl now, I am five!" She stood in the bed and started to jump. He let her jump three or four times before grabbing her little frame and let out a grunt monster. The little girl screamed half scared, half amused before bursting out laughing. "No Daddy, stop!" She begged between two tantrums of laugh. Her father yielded to her demand only to start tickling her seconds after. A high-pitched laugh echoed in the room. As his father seemed to have stopped, Raellie took a deep breath. "Okay. It's ok." She said, trying to find back her breath. He let out a small kind of monster growl, as the girl hurried out of bed, a big smile on her face._

_The raven haired man pushed himself out of bed, moments after her daughter had left the room. He could hear downstairs, the sound of different voices coming from the television. It really was a special day, not just for his daughter, but for him as well. Of course he'd bought her 'Fairy and unicorn garden' Lego set she was asking for quite a while, but he also had something very special for her this year._

_He went up to his drawer and pulled out clothes. As he got into the bathroom, setting his clothing down on a shelf, he decided to make a quick check on his daughter. He lightly chuckled at the sight of his little girl comfortably sat in the leather couch. He then proceeded back to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Water started streaming down as he stripped down in his birthday suit and got into the shower._

_After a quick shower, he got dressed and went down the stairs to join his daughter. He quickly checked up on her before entering into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Raelynn's favorite breakfast was French waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. So he would make French waffles because it was her birthday. He settled the 'special occasion' table and set two plates down on it. As he called his daughter's name, he heard her raising of the couch, turning the television off and running to the dining room._

_"Waffles!" She exclaimed, as she took a seat and looked her plate as if it was the gate of an imaginary land. "And strawbries!" He smiled at the way she'd pronounced the word 'strawberries'._

_"I made those specially for your birthday! Now eat, we have lots of things to do today." He said and took a bite of his waffles._

_Raellie engulfed her meal in few bites and pushed her plate away. With all the syrup and whipped cream, it was hard for a kid to not get messy. She licked the whipped cream away from her lips and smiled at her father. As he finished his last bite, he took a look at her and chuckled seeing her face. "Look at you, you have syrup and whipped cream all over your face!" He stood from his seat and took both his plate and Raelynn's. "Now go wash your hands and face and go get dress!" He barely had the time to finish his directives that Raelynn was already gone washing herself. She came back fifteen minutes later, in a black skirt with purple tights and a pink t-shirt. At the sight of her father holding a big wrapped gift, Raellie dropped the headband and the hairbrush she was holding and rushed to his father._

_"My birthday gift!" She said happily with bright eyes._

_"Open it." He said and handed the present to her._

_After unwrapping her gift, Raelynn had asked her father if she could play with it in the backyard. He gladly accepted which would give him time to clean a little. An hour passed before he finally called Raellie to come back into the house. The girl reluctantly took her toys and went back inside. With the help of her father, she put her new toy onto a shelve in her room._

_"I have something else for you, princess." He softly whispered in her ear as if it was a secret. Raelynn had started to ask the questions he couldn't really answer. Until now. At first, it bothered him and he would just avoid the subject, but she became more and more persistent. He was thinking about it since a few weeks now and figured her birthday would be the best opportunity. Yes, the best opportunity for his little girl to finally meet her mother. Raellie pulled away from him so she could looked him in the eyes. "Do you want to meet mommy?" The girl's eyes lit up in excitement. A pure moment of happiness crossed through her eyes._

_"We really going to see mommy?" She asked, eyes soaked with tears. Tears of joy._

_He really liked seeing her happy like that. It made him feel happy. After recovering their senses, Raelynn asked his father if he could brush her hair and braided them. She then put her black headband with a big purple flower on it. They were ready to leave the house._

_Raellie was more than happy. It was the best day of her life. She had always wanted to see her mother and she would, today. She was also ecstatic at the idea of going outside the house. Of course, she already had went outside, in the backyard. She didn't really understand why her father didn't want to take her out of the house. Why he got mad at her last month when he'd forgot to lock the door from the inside and Raellie had taken this as a cue to go out in the front yard. He'd locked her up in her room for three days because of that. No, Raellie didn't understand why her father seemed to keep her secret to the rest of the world. She couldn't, she was just too young to understand._

_For a kid, an hour in a car was an eternity and Raellie had started to ask him if they were there every five minutes, until he finally said, "There!" The little girl unbuckled her seatbelt and peered outside the window car._

_A big house, three times bigger than theirs. She widened her eyes in amazement before the palace. "I just need to tell her we're here, then I'll go get you. Okay?" He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the driver's door. He took care of locking the doors before leaving his daughter still, amazed by what she was seeing._

_He didn't even have the time to get to the door that a mid-thirties brunette rushed out the house, clearly annoyed by his unexpected visit. The woman harshly grabbed his arm and led him to the side of the house._

_"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to not come back here ever!" She spat angrily._

_Raellie was amazed by the house but her attention quickly drifted to the woman who'd just rushed out of the house. Was it her? Was it really her mother? She really looked like her. Raelynn looked her father talking with her could-be mother few minutes. She didn't know what they were saying but her 'mother' didn't seem happy at all. An uneasy feeling settled in the girl's stomach. She was afraid her mother wouldn't want her. Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head, curious. A girl, a little older than her, stood on the porch and was looking at her. They stared each other a moment before the older brunette snapped her head to her left. Raelynn followed her gaze and saw his father holding his cheek with one hand. She didn't know what had happened but her father didn't seem happy either. She didn't like when her dad wasn't happy. She was always punished for his bad mood. She watched him coming back, as he unlocked the door and got into the car. Raelynn was afraid to talk. Was afraid of him._

_"Daddy?" Her little voice broke the silence. Since her father didn't respond she continued, "Daddy, am I gonna meet mommy?" She asked him, voice filled with worry. "Daddy" She repeated a little louder._

_Her father turned and looked at her. She didn't like the look in his eyes. It was his 'bad look'. That was how Raellie called it when her father would lose his temper and punished her. "No, Raelynn! No, you are not going to see your mother!" He spat at her. The girl startled at his loud voice and started to cry. She mumbled words that her father didn't seem to comprehend. "Keep your voice down!" He ordered turning around and started the engine. Raellie's cries grew louder which seemed to irritate him. He spun around and firmly grabbed her arm to seat her down. He tightened his hold and bore his threatening look into Raelynn's innocent eyes. "I said, keep your damn voice down!" He threatened her before finally let go of her and turned around._

_Raellie rubbed her arm with her other hand and silenced her sob. "You hurt me, daddy." She sniffed. As her father started to accelerate, she peered one last time through her window and saw that the girl was still watching her. Raellie sat back down and, though her father hadn't told her so, she buckled her seatbelt..._

Spencer listened to each word and let them sink in. He didn't even realize Raellie had stopped talking for over a minute. As she was telling him her little story, they had time to order their meal and eat it. They were ready to pay the bill.

"Spencer?" She waved her hand in front of her. "Say something." She said with a worried voiced.

Reid was still digesting the information and trying to understand. His eyes grew bigger as he looked at her with his puppy eyes. "This man wasn't your father. He kidnapped you." He stated completely overwhelming with both concern and guilt.

* * *

Hotch pulled the vehicle into parked, without stopping the engine and eased out. He neared the gate and pushed a button. A voice echoed through the intercom asking him to identify himself. He pressed the button again and said, "Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner." The voice didn't respond back at him. Instead, the metal gate opened. He walked back to the SUV and drove in the driveway path. Seconds later, he stopped the engine for good and climbed out. A brunette, in her early sixties, waited him on the porch of one of her many homes. He walked up the three stairs and nodded his head. "Ambassador Prentiss." He greeted politely.

"Agent Hotchner, to what do I owe you the honour of your sudden visit?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in wonder.

Hotch frowned and leveled his hand to show the ajar entrance door. "Can we go talk somewhere more private?" He suggested as Elizabeth Prentiss nodded in agreement.

As they stepped in the house, the Ambassador Prentiss led him to her office for some more privacy. The brunette female closed the door and went to a single leather chair as Hotch sat into the leather couch opposite her. "So agent Hotchner, what brings you here? Would you like anything to drink?" She offered him but Hotch politely refused.

He took a quick survey to the Ambassador's office, from noticing the framed diplomas on the wall, to the books put in alphabetical order on the shelves, to the fancy ornaments craved into the mahogany wooden desk. Classic style. Hotch recognized where Emily took her sense for classy things.

His eyes went back on Elizabeth's and he deepened his frown. "I'm here to talk about Emily." He stated evenly.

Elizabeth Prentiss leaned her elbow against the armrest and cupped her chin in her hand. "Is she in some kind of trouble?" She asked ducking her head on her left side.

"Kind of." He added, bringing his both hands together and tangled his fingers. "Agent Prent... Emily has been attacked." He tried to remain objectively but truth is, he was way too involved in this. He personally knew the Ambassador and talking about her daughter as if she was just one of her employee didn't seem appropriate for this moment. He decided, however, to keep some emotional distance so he could do his job. To find Emily's attacker and put him away.

"What? When?" The business tone broke into one filled with worry. Her eyes begging for an explanation. A feel of guilt took over as she recalled their last discussion, which hadn't been a very happy one.

"Last night, when she came back from her diner with you. Someone attacked her just before she could walk into her apartment." He filled her in with what he knew from the aggression to her stay in the hospital.

"But she's going to be okay? Emily is very strong." Her eyes hopeful for a good news.

Hotch remained silent, staring her. He sighed when she repeated her question. "This is not good." He simply said, suddenly finding it harder to tell her about Emily's condition. He finally gave in, telling her about her broken rib to her perforated organ to her urgent need for a transplant. Hotch saw Elizabeth's body tensed as she covered her mouth with her shaky hand. He knew she was dead worried for her daughter and it broke his heart, knowing they were all helpless in view of this situation.

"But we just need to put her higher into the list." She suggested, not really thinking straight.

"I'm afraid it's not possible." He paused as he tried to remember every word the doctor had told him earlier that day. "And even if it was, Emily's condition is too unstable for a partial compatible transplant. The match needs to be completely compatible, otherwise she will rejected it and..."

"And what?" She said even though she knew what he wanted to say.

A silence hovered the room as both were absorbed in their own troubled thoughts.

The Ambassador broke it after few minutes. "Does that mean that I am the only one who can save her. The one that could give her a part of my liver?"

"As far as I know... Yes." He answered, back with his calm voice. "You remain the best option for her." He stopped and seemed to ponder few seconds. "But I'm in no position to tell you what you should do."

"I believe you just did, Aaron. You know my daughter better than I do. And if it's the only way to save her, I'll do it.'' She stated in a maternal voice. The sudden change in the Ambassador's behavior seemed to surprised him a little, though he understood why. ''They'll need to run some blood test before.'' She added as she rose from her chair.

"That's not all." Hotch added, causing the woman to sit back. "Before we go to the hospital, I need you to tell me what happened between you and Emily. I know she was with you before being attacked and I need to reconstitute her evening in the smallest detail.'' He suddenly noticed that the brunette wasn't as open as she seemed few minutes ago.

"With all due respect, agent Hotchner, this is not of your business. Neither those of my daughter." Her face was stern but her voice remained even. ''What I can tell you is that we argued. Emily didn't take it good and she left the restaurant. Since we came with my car, I thought Emily would come back, but she didn't so I assumed she'd taken a cab. That's all I can tell you. After that, I don't know what she did."

''Can you tell me the time she left the restaurant?"

''About nine fifteen."

Hotch frowned at her statement. One of Emily's neighbor had said that she'd started to hear suspicious noises around ten. He knew the ride from the restaurant to her place didn't take more than ten minutes. He nodded mentally, understanding that too stubborn to either going back and apologize or asking for money for a cab, Emily had preferred walking back to her apartment. The suspect probably noticed her while she was walking and followed her up to her place.

That said, Hotch pushed himself up and invited the Ambassador to do the same. ''Would you like me to give you a ride to the hospital?" He politely offered as Elizabeth accepted without hesitating.

* * *

Her blood tests wouldn't be up until next morning. Until then, there wasn't much Elizabeth Prentiss could do except staying at her daughter's side. She'd had to cancel the appointment she was supposed to attend today and the few she had the day after. Last time she did such a thing, it was about thirty years ago and she had a damn good reason to cancel back then. She'd disappeared for few months, informing people that she was sick and needed some time with her family. What people didn't know was that she wasn't with her family during this period. She remembered she'd sent Emily to her grandfather in the French Alps for a little more than four months. She knew Emily liked going there and she needed her there to protect her from the mistakes she'd made. Terrible mistakes.

Elizabeth shook the bad memory off her mind and focused on the inanimate body lying in an hospital's bed before her. She took her daughter's hand with both hers and squeezed it before bringing it to her lips and gave her a kiss. A kiss of a mother worried for her daughter's sake. She breathed few sighs, then up her hand to Emily's forehead to remove one of her raven lock from her face. She stared her few minutes. She couldn't help but smiled at the peaceful expression her daughter had. It warmed her inside, somehow, secured her. She needed to feel secure. To know everything would be okay.

It was late and the last team member had gone for more than an hour now. Elizabeth had proposed she'd stayed here tonight to check up on her daughter. Of course, the doctor could do that to but it was more reassuring to have someone Emily knew with her in case something would go wrong or in case she would wake up.

To absorbed in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the buzzing in her jacket pocket, lying against the back of her uncomfortable chair. Her cell phone went off once again and this time Elizabeth seemed to came back to reality as she picked her phone and answered it, not bothering the presence of her daughter, nor checking the ID caller. ''Ambassador Prentiss." She said out of habit. Only silence responded her back. She was about to disconnect the conversation when she heard someone calling her by her first name. She brought the phone to her ear again and frowned. ''This is Ambassador Prentiss speaking, may I know who is talking?" Another silence. Starting to feel annoyed she pointed out, ''I am sorry but I'm in vacation. If you want to set an appointment, please call my assistant." A laugh at the other end froze her blood cold.

_''Oh dolce Lizza."_ The voice singsonged.

A breath caught up into her throat as she started to feel her body shaking. ''M—Mike?" Elizabeth stuttered, hoping she was wrong.

_''It's me, amore."_ A chill ran up her spine as the voice carried on, _"I know what you did. What a bad person you are and what a bad mamma you are"_ The voice singsonged tauntingly.

''What do you want from me?'' She asked on the defensive.

_"I want her."_ He said making Elizabeth frown in confusion. _"I know what you did, Lizza. And I am going to make you pay for this. You shouldn't have done that. You're going to pay, amore."_

''What do you mean? I've done nothing. Mike, we haven't talked in years! What is wrong with you?'' Her voice sounded annoyed, but uneasy as well.

_"You took what mattered the most to me. So I am going to take what matters the most to you... Your daughter..."_

* * *

**I think I just answered a lot of questions in this chapter! Whoa, what's happening!? I could've end the chapter right after Spencer's and Raellie's part, but the talk between Hotch and Emily's mother needed to be written in this chapter so I could write that last part. Does this last sentence sound anything familiar to you guys? (Not exactly in the same words though.) And did anyone make a link about this chapter to the previous ones?**

**I didn't make Emily's mother too distant or bitchy as a lot of people picture her. I hope I wasn't too off character with her, even if we didn't saw her a lot on the show, we did heard from her a lot, from Emily's POV.**

**I know it was a long chapter and I hope didn't die of boredom halfway. I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading my story and if you didn't... Well please keep reading, you may change your mind! ;)**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes!**

**Little note: 'The prisoners' game' should be updated tomorrow... I really hope so! I'm almost done with it and it looks like it's going to be a long chapter as well. (Not as long as this one though!)**

**Tell me what you think, I'm dying to know!**


End file.
